Double Trouble in Bayville
by RatedRDiva
Summary: CH.12 IS UP! IT'S A TURNAROUND! R&R When twins Nicole and Claudette come to Bayville, the lives of a rocktumbler, a kid with laser eyes, and a speed demon are turned upside down.
1. Meeting 'M'

Meeting 'M'

Author's Note- I know when you read this it may seem a little out of order. But this is my fic I like it this way.

***Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Marvel Comics characters, and I'm very, very po', so it's evident that I'm not making money off this. ***

"Pietro!" Lance shouted as he stomped the ground once, sending a tremble throughout the house. Lance blinked once and Pietro was standing in front of his face. "What's up Lance, my man?!" Lance jumped, "Ah! Pietro, if you ever do that again I will throw you out the window. GOT IT?!" "I like to see you try." He said smirking, "You'd have to catch me first and we all now that no one can catch me. So what do you want Lancie Pooh?!" 

Lance's sighs then asks, "Where's my shirt?" 

"What shirt?" Pietro replies. 

"The one I asked you to wash a month ago!" 

"Ohhh, that shirt. I tossed it." 

"You what?!" 

"Yeah, Todd had spilled this nasty, slimy stuff on it. I figured you didn't want anyone after that." 

"UGHHHH! I was gonna wear that on my…Never mind. I'll get another one." 

"On your what?"

"It's nothing. Just forget I said anything."

"You're going on a date with one of those girls from the Xavier school, aren't you?"

"No. I wouldn't be caught dead with one of those X-geeks. Especially after I left that stupid school."

"Oh My God! It's Kitty."

"Shut up, Pietro!"

"Hey man, it's nothing to be ashamed of. If I were in your situation, I'd never deny I was with her."

He turns around, "Whatever, man."

Wanda peers around the corner, "Hey Losers. Mystique's here, She wants us all downstairs." Wanda hurried downstairs, Pietro and Lance right behind her.

 Wanda goes and sits next to Freddy on the couch, Pietro and Lance stand near the staircase, Todd crouched next to Lance, and Tabitha is standing in the way of the kitchen door. "So what's up, Myst?" Pietro asks, "Did you call us here to meet a new roomie, or is this a church meeting?" Mystique was standing with her back towards the front door. "I found this girl luring around Bayville." Mystique said, "And I recently discovered she has an amazing talent. I'm just glad that I'd gotten her before Xavier did. So I want her to live here with the Brotherhood."   

"So here is she?" Tabitha asks, "I think it will fun having another girl in the house." Wanda looks over at Tabitha appalled and states with an attitude, "Ha. Speak for yourself. It's bad enough that we have you as a tenant." "Wanda. Tabitha. No more of that either." Mystique orders, "If I find out you two girls have scared her off. I will have your heads for this." Lance is growing impatient and ready to leave so he asks, "So where is this girl? I have other business to attend to." Mystique goes to the door, her head turns the corner, she motions to the figure outside to come in. 

Mystique introduces her to the family, "Everyone this is Monet. Monet St. Croix." Todd, Pietro, and Lance are mind-blown by the spectacle before them and all together they exclaimed "Whoa!" The young woman, about the age of 16 or 17, was wearing a red tank top, cut slanted to the right and looking like it's was torn off; dark denim flares; a long, black leather jacket, and long stiletto black leather boots. She stood about 5' 7'' about 125 lbs, she had curves in all the right places, she had long, silky, jet black hair, honey brown eyes, and fair, honey brown colored skin. 

"Hello everyone." Monet said with an African accent. She began looking at everyone, having no facial expression at all. "Everyone. Introduce yourselves." Mystique told them. They began going around the room giving their real names and code names. They start with Todd and went clockwise around the room.

"Todd Tolanski, Toad."

"Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver"

"Freddy Dukes, Blob."

"Wanda, that's all you need to know."

"Tabitha Smith, Boom Boom. Oh, and that's Wanda Maximoff, her codename is Scarlet Witch." Wanda looks at Tabitha very peeved.

"Lance Alvers, Avalanche" 

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted." 

Mystique leaves out the front door. This leaves everyone in an awkward silence. Within only seconds, Pietro breaks the silence. " So  welcome to the brotherhood." "Thank you, aux cheveux blanc celui. (White haired one)" She told him. 

"What country are you from?" Tabby asked. 

"I'm from Algeria. But I was sent here about 5 years about. I was intended to go the Xavier, but I ran away before I could get there. I've been hiding for the past 5 years."

"Where'd you go after you ran?" Todd asked her.

"I was in the southern states, you know Georgia, South and North Carolina. But I was somehow drawn here. There was some kind of force leading me here." 

"Creepy." Tabby said to her.

"So why are you here?" Lance asked rudely, "If you were meant to be with Xavier, why are you here with us? You seem like a goody-goody anyway."

Pietro began circling Monet, "Lance, man, don't you see." He stood beside her and began staring her down. "Mystique obviously thought that she would be an 'asset' to the brotherhood." 

Monet giggles a little, but she returns to her serious, emotionless facial expression rather quickly.

"Oh come on. You know you want to laugh at that." Pietro states. Her face doesn't chance, so he moves on to a question. "So what's your mutant power, sweet cheeks?" 

He tries to put his hand over her shoulder, but Monet grabs him, and throws him into the couch, causing it to break.

Pietro is stunned; he was shocked by the fact that a girl had just thrown him clear across the room. Lance took one look at Pietro and burst out with laughter. 

"Let me guess..." Pietro said strained, "Super strength." And he collapsed on the split chair. 

"What did you do that for?!" Wanda said angrily, she wasn't mad that she tossed her brother through the room, she was pissed that this girl had broken the couch. "What are we gonna sit on now?"

"I have one in a old house, down the street. I will go and get it. It will only be a minute." Monet replied. She slowly opened the door, as the gang sat back and watched her, Monet zoomed out the yard and down the street. They were confused, Pietro getting up, started rubbing his eyes, trying to figure out if what he just saw was real. This girl has just scurried down the street as fast as he normally does. They heard a light swoosh sound in the front, they hurried to front to see what it was. Monet was sitting on a blue couch in the front yard. "Can you all make room, so I can put this inside?" They made a pathway, and watched as she brought the couch inside the house all by herself, cleared away the old broken couch, and put the new one in its place. 

Still shocked, Tabby said, "Um, I guess I'll show you where your room is."

"Ok. Thanks. Just let me get my bags first." She went outside and got her bags and followed Tabby upstairs to her room. Lance and Pietro just stood back in the living room amazed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on that night, Tabby sat in Monet's room with her and spoke with her. The two had a very interesting conversation. Monet was unpacking her things as she conversed with Tabitha. Tabby wanted to know more about her mysterious personality. "So is that all of your mutant powers?" she asked. "No, I can do more. But nothing too great." Monet replied. 

"So what else can you do?" 

Monet turned and faced her, "Here I'll show you."

She stood in the middle of the floor; her eyes began rolling towards the back of her head. She began shaking a little, Tabby sat back confused yet intrigued. Monet's body began stretching sideways in opposite directions, like she was splitting. Tabby blinked her eyes, and in front of her stood two girls.   
"Whoa. You can multiply yourself?"

The two girls giggled, the two said in unison "No, silly.  We're twins." 

"Wow! This is cool."

One of the girls stepped closer to her, "My name is Nicole St. Croix."

The other stood in the same spot, "Hi, the name's Claudette."  
"So you two can merge together to make a superhuman?"

"You could say that." Claudette said as she and her sister looked at each other.

"This is amazing." We've got to tell the others. They're gonna be very surprised." 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Kitty, why do you keep canceling on me?" Lance said talking into the cordless phone outside the house.

Kitty was at the mansion, in the closet of her room with the telephone, so no one would hear her talking to Lance. "I'm sorry, Lance. I can't go. If I get caught sneaking out, I'll be on blackbird cleaning duty for the next month."

"So don't get caught." Lance replies, "I just want to see you for only 10 minutes. Please come."

"There's another thing I've been meaning to tell you." She stated, "Lance, I can't do this anymore. I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I can't do this anymore. The sneaking around…it's not getting us anywhere. Things were great when you were like here with us. But now it's like…I don't know"

"Whatever. Just save the story for someone else. I'm not buying it. If you don't want to be with me, then say it straight. That way we can move on."

"Lance, I'm like so sor…"

Lance hung up on her before she could say anything else. He went back in the house, trying to hide hurt, which he did very well actually. As he shut the door, Tabby came down stairs with some news. The acolytes were home by now to meet the newest member of the house. Freddy, Todd, Pietro, John, and Wanda were downstairs watching TV.

"Everyone." She announced, "I'm now presenting, the newest members of the brotherhood. Nicole and Claudette St. Croix. Also known as Monet." 

After Tabitha announced that, the girls came down the stairs, and stood in front of the staircase. Everyone downstairs were very confused. Freddy started scratching his head.

"We twins, you guys." Nicole stated, "Our greatest mutant ability is merging with each other to become Monet."

"So you guys are really twins?" Pietro asked. 

"That's right, baby." Claudette answered, "Mothers, lock up yours sons and bolt your windows. The St. Croix sisters are in town."

Nicole rolled her eyes at her sister. All the guys and Tabby were laughing at her comment. Wanda didn't see the amusement. Lance was probably the only one who noticed Nicole at that time. He saw the expression on her face, it was the same as when they first met Monet. Her seriousness reminded him of his from time to time. He was attracted to her, he felt like that she would be the girl to get his mind off of Kitty. But time would only tell, tomorrow was the girls' first day of school... 


	2. The First Day

Disclaimer- I got permission from Alana to use Damia in my story. I don't own Marvel Characters. I only own this story. And if you don't know by now, Monet, Nicole, and Claudette are characters from Gen-X.

Chapter 2- The twins' first day of school.

"Claudette St. Croix!" Nicole said as she shook her sister lying on the bed opposite of hers, "Get your behind out of that bed. It's time for school!!!" Claudette groaned, picking up pillow and putting it over top of her head, "You relish the fact that we have to go to school again." Nicole runs to the mirror and begins joyfully combing her hair, "Indeed I do." Claudette looks at her with disgust and throws the pillow at her; it hits her in the back of her head. Nicole laughs, Claudette gets up and gets dressed for school. Claudette and Nicole have similar fashion styles. But Claudette is sporty and flashy, and Nicole is flashy yet conservative. Both girls decided on tight, low-rise flares. Nicole's jeans were dark denim; her top was white with the word 'Gemini' in glitter across the front, and she carried around a dark denim mini backpack with different phases written all over it in white. Claudette' jeans were light colored; her top was a blue wife beater with the word 'Gemini' wrote in graffiti and wearing Air Force Ones. 

As Claudette and Nicole were headed out the door, they were stopped by Pietro. "Do you ladies need a lift?" Nicole forced a slight smile and said coquetting, "We've been there before on foot. So, we're not getting in your 'pimp mobile' anytime soon." Claudette started giggling as she when out the door. "That chick's such a fuckin' tease." Pietro said as Lance came downstairs, "Ready, Lancie Pooh?" Lance looked at him annoyed and said calmly, "I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Lance shook his head and left him there to get in the car. 

 ~*~*~*~*~

"This fucking sucks." Claudette said as she slammed her new locker door shut, "We have only three classes together." "No, Claudie, We have only two classes together, and lunch." Nicole said, being the know-it-all that she loved to be. 

"Well, whatever." Claudette replied still pissed, "But, Nic. Ever since we've lived in Algeria, we've had all our classes together. It's not fair. If your not there with me, I may do something crazy."

"You won't, because if you do, Daddy will sense us and our whole cover is exposed. He'll send someone to retrieve us. Besides this will a phenomenal learning experience for us."

"OK. Well I'm going to find Pietro, I'll see you in third."

Claudette turned around and saw Pietro, Lance, and John staying around a classroom, so ran to catch up with them. Lance saw Claudette running towards him, he looked over her to see Nicole closing her locker door, and heading towards her first class. So he ran to catch up with her, as he was going down the hall he passed Kitty standing against the wall talking to Rogue. "Whoa. Like what's he in such a hurry for?" Kitty said. She and Rogue look down the hall to see him caught up with Nicole. "Well, Well, Well…"Rogue smiled, "Looks like ya boyfriend, jus' found a new kitty cat to play with." Kitty looked at him, with a tense expression on her face. 

"So…" Lance said, "What's your first class?" Nicole looked at him with that same serious look. "I'm going to Physics." She told him.   
"That's where I'm going to." Lance told her, "Maybe I can help you out."

"I don't need your help." Nicole stated, face still emotionless, "But thanks for asking." She walked off, leaving him there. 

He mumbled "Well excuse me, I was just trying to be nice" He scurried to catch up with her.

Nicole and Lance walked in to the Physics lab, one behind the other. Nicole and Lance went and sat on different sides of the room. Lance headed straight toward the back, where he usually sits a goes to sleep. Nicole was very excited to be in the class so she found a spot toward the front. She sat a table next to a girl with long, dark green hair, and pale colored skin. Nicole had never seen anyone like her; she was very intrigued by her look. "Hello." Nicole saluted. "Aspasmos"(Greetings) the girl responded. 

"I was just pondering," Nicole asked, "Is that your natural hair color?"

The girl giggled, "Yes it is."

"I'm not trying to be rude or silly. It's just that your hair is very exotic. Very alluring."

"Why thank you."

"My name's Nicole." She reached out to shake her hand.

"Damia." The girl said, as she shook her hand. "You have an accent. I'm guessing your not from here either, are you?"

"You are right. I'm from Algeria."

"Really?."

"You have one too. You are from…?"

"Greece. I used to live on one of it's many islands."

"That's very interesting. I've always wanted to visit there."

Damia smiled, John approached the two girls, "G'day", he greeted.

He began whispering something in her ear and Damia started blushing, turning a bright red. She gave him a little kiss, and he went to the back of the classroom and sat with Lance.

"Let me guess. John's your boyfriend?" asked Nicole.

She smiled, "Yes. I'm crazy about him."

"Aw! That's so sweet."

Damia thought about it for a second, "How do you know him?"

"You could say we're neighbors."

Nicole looked up towards the door and saw a guy wearing dark red sunglasses talking to a red haired girl, who she assumed was his girlfriend. The guy came into the class looking as if the girl had just hurt his feelings. Nicole was a little concerned, she is the compassionate type, and she's usually the girl in school who cares about others when they're down, despite the fact that she's snotty. Not only that, Nicole seemed drawn to this boy, mainly because of his looks. Nicole was never looked at the physical appearance in a guy she was attracted to.

She turned around to see what was the matter; she thought she'd make him feel better by making a joke out of it. The problem was that Nicole never thought she was very funny. She asked Damia, "Who is that?"

Damia looked up to see who the girl was talking about, seeing it was Scott, she answered exasperated, "Oh. That's Scott Summers. He's a senior. If John hasn't told you yet, he's the guy who objected to us dating. He's not much of an open-minded person about that sort of think."

"Really?" Nicole replied, she started staring at the brown haired Adonis and started licking her lips, and then she said to herself "I think I can change that." 

"What did you say?" Damia said, smiling about her statement.

Nicole was in a daze, day-dreaming about this boy. As soon as Damia spoke to her, she snapped out of it, "Huh? What? I didn't say anything."

Damia just giggled at her. Nicole had watched the boy sit at the table behind them. Scott saw Nicole as he walked by and sort of grinned, trying to hide his affliction from Jean. Nicole turned around to speak to Scott, wanting to find out what was bothering him. 

"Having a problem with the misses?" Nicole asked, trying to be cynical.

Scott was looking out the window at the time, when the girl spoke to him, it was like he was coming out of a deep trance. He turned around to look at Nicole and he smirks, "Nah, She's not my girlfriend, and we were just discussing something." 

"Really? It's looks to me like you were turned down by her."

"No, I wasn't. She's my friend, that's all."

"Ok."

"So you're new?"

"Yes, Nicole St. Croix, and you would be?"

"Scott Summers."

"Nice to meet you, Scott." She shook his hand, as he touched her hand, she started getting very nervous.

"Nice to meet _you_, Nicole." When Scott tried to pull his hand away, Nicole wouldn't let his hand go. He tried to pull his hand away without her noticing. 

Nicole realized she was holding his hand captive, and let she let it go. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Nicole St. Croix...Where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar."

"Maybe I have one of those names." Nicole had no idea what she was saying at this point, she was not acting like herself at all, she completely infatuated by him. She was what Claudette called 'sprung' over him.

"Maybe. So what year are you?"

"Junior. I wanted to be a senior, but they told me that had been having problems with underclassmen being emotionally unstable to deal with be seniors or graduating early. So they put me in the junior class."

"Hmm. that's ok. You only have one year to go so your not that far behind."

"You're right."

Scott found himself enjoying talking to Nicole, she was very interesting to him. She seemed like a girl he could be with. She seemed a lot like Jean. This is what attracted her to him at first, but he sees that she has other interesting qualities. Scott and Nicole were having an interesting conversation, but where interrupted by the sound of the tardy bell, signaling that class was starting. 

After class ended, Nicole had a new friend and a possible love interest. Nicole found out she had almost all her classes with Damia minus two, Nicole had home ec and AP Trig. Plus, she found out she had 3 more classes with Scott; PE, Trig, World History, and American Literature. She was very excited to tell her sister about her last class. She and Claudette had set a place to meet classes, and sure enough Claudette was sitting in the courtyard, looking depressed and bored by her first class. Although she did have a cute sophomore in her class, she think she heard the teacher call him Evan. She guessed he was on the basketball team, because he keep spinning the ball on his finger before class while he talked to other classmates. Claudette looked up from the ground to see her sister gleefully strolling across the courtyard with a grin on her face. "What the hell is up with you?" She asked.

"Nothing. I am perfectly fine."

"No you're not. Because you never smile unless... Oh my god! You met a guy?!!"

Nicole just stared at her sister blushing, how fast her sister adjusted to their new school astounded Claudette. It had only been fifty minutes and she's already found a potential suitor. 

"Well I gotta bounce, I have to be in Chemistry in five minutes. We'll talk later." Claudette told her sister.

"Ok."

The two then went in opposite directions. But first Claudette had to stop by her locker. Claudette was rummaging through her locker, when a guy came up to her. A guy in red sunglasses. He approached Claudette and began talking to her. 

"Whoa, looks like someone is a little indecisive today." He said as he stood beside her locker.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" She asked confused by the boy's gestures.

"You are the only one here at the moment."

"Ok, then what are you talking about?"

"Your clothes. Are you spacing out or something? Or did you not just have on something else ten minutes ago?"

"No I didn't. Am I supposed to know you?"

"I would think so. We just met a few minutes ago."

"No we didn't."

"Are you ok? Did you forget about me that fast?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Um... We have first period together. Mr. Harkin? Advanced Physics?"

Before Claudette could answer she realized he must have been in Nicole's class. Just as she was going to clarify that she was not Nicole, Nicole came over to open her locker next to Claudette. 

"Hey, you haven't gone to class yet." Nicole said to her sister without looking to see who her sister was talking to.

"Nicole?" Scott said looking at Claudette. 

Claudette shook her head and pointed to her sister behind her, "No that's Nicole."

Nicole looked over at Scott, "Oh, Hi Scott. I see you've met my sister."

"I guess I have." He answered embarrassed and blushing.

Nicole smiled and decided to formally introduce the two, "Scott Summers, this is my twin sister Claudette. Claudette this is Scott Summers, he's in my Physics Class. He was very helpful to me."

The two shook hands, Claudette eyed her sister and muttered to her, "I bet he was. Well I gotta go, if I'm gonna make it on time. See you guys. Nic, you and I will definitely talk later."

"Bye" Nicole and Scott saluted together. Scott decided that he would walk Nicole to her class, since his was not far from his.

Not far behind the two, Lance watched that whole little scene between Claudette and Scott and he watched Scott and Nicole walk down the hall talking and enjoying each other's company. He didn't like how Nicole was getting close to Scott, especially since Lance had some problems with another X-geek. He didn't like it at all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

.

Thump! Clunk! Those were the sounds of janitorial equipment falling over in the Janitor's closet. Pietro had convinced Claudette to come with him and cut fourth period. Actually it didn't take much convincing, Claudette was very much so attracted to Pietro, probably more than he was to her. The two locked themselves inside the closet and conveniently found themselves all over each other. Pietro and Claudette were aggressively fondling each other, knocking brooms and mops over, making things fall off the selves. Pietro caused Claudette to bang her head against one of the selves, but she really didn't seem to mind. Claudette had Pietro pinned to the closet floor, straddling him. The two were on the ground aggressively kissing each other. Nicole had begun kissing Pietro all over his neck, and she had done her infamous ear trick that she had gotten many second dates for. When she did it, Pietro was going crazy..

"You're really good at that." He told her, trying to hold back the squeals.

"I know."

"So how far are you willing to go right now?"

Claudette began pulling off his shirt. She then started digging in his pockets.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm looking for something. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"And this would be..."

She found what she was looking for; she pulled it out of his left pocket and showed it to him, "Protection."

He pulled her down in to him and began kissing her. Claudette couldn't believe herself. Not that she was getting her swerve on at school, but that she had gotten the guy in less than 24 hours. That's a record for her.

Pietro and Claudette walked in to their fifth period class together, playfully hitting and poking each other. Damia, Rogue, and Nicole were talking to each other, when Nicole noticed her sister acting up with Pietro. She pulled her sister to the back of the classroom with her.

"Claudette Michelle St. Croix. What do you think you are doing?" Nicole demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just having a little fun with my flame." Claudette stated.

Nicole started stiffing her sister top, "Claudette, I know you did not just..."

"And..."

"Claude, I can't believe you." Nicole exclaimed, "At school?! Besides that Claudette, you've only known this guy 18 hours."

"So? I'm trying to make the best of my time here. So don't criticize me for my actions. You need to be trying to enjoy yourself while we're hiding." Claudette tried to walk away, but Nicole grabbed her arm.

"That's the point Claudette. We're hiding, you were the one who wanted to run, not me. You made the decision, now we have to stick with it. And if you get pregnant, that's just gonna make us more likely for Daddy to discover us."

"Nicole, stop acting so stuck up and motherly. You are not Monet. So stop acting like her." Claudette pulled her arm away, and left Nicole standing there. Lost in her own thought. Nicole said to herself that she wasn't acting like Monet. Nicole looked over at her sister, Claudette was still playing with Pietro, and she had given him a peck right in front of her. "I am not Monet." Nicole said to herself, "I am not acting like Monet. I am not my sister!" A tear slowly fell down her cheek, she said to herself softly, "I just wish we knew where you were." Nicole wiped the tear away, and tried to forget about the images of her older sister in her head at the time, and walked to the back of the classroom to sit next to Damia.

"Are you ok?" Damia asked.

Nicole looked up and saw Scott enter the classroom, her face brightened up.

"Yeah. I think I'll be just fine."


	3. What about your friends

Author's note: The languages being spoken are Greek and Italian. (Greek and Italian translations.

Chapter 3-What about your friends

Claudette stood outside waiting for her sister to show up so the two could walk home. She sat there on the steps drawing in a sketchbook Nicole gave her a few months back. She had been in the front of the school for about a half hour after-school had actually let out. She just sat there on the stairs, sketching an image of a certain blue-eyed speed demon, which was actually quite good. Claudette sighed, "Pietro, I hope this lasts for…"

"Ever?" a voice stated above her, Claudette had looked up to see her sister and 3 other girls hovering right above her as she drew.

Claudette stood up and started grinning, "Nah, Long enough until I can find another guy with 'fringe benefits', alright?!" Nicole just shook her head in pity as her sister laughed.

"So I know I've seen you guys around here." Claudette said, "What are your names?"

The girls introduced themselves starting with Rogue.

"Hey! I'm Rogue, pleasure ta meet ya sugah." She said smoothly.

"What's up hon, the name's Jubilee."

"Yeiasou, eimai Damia Eneas (Hello, my name is Damia Eneas.)"

"Yeah, back at ya honey." Claudette said acting as if she didn't understand the girl. "So where are we going now?"

"We're going to go to Two Guys Burgers." Nicole answered. "It is only a few blocks away."

Claudette didn't question it, she and food were best friends and they loved each other's company. When the girls got there, they saw Tabitha at the door; she was standing there like she'd been expecting them. Tabby joined them, the girls quickly found a booth, and began ordering.

"Ok, since everyone here has ordered," Claudette said playfully to the waitress, "I guess I'll start with the left side of the menu, and my dessert is the right side." Everyone including the waitress looked Claudette as if she'd lost her mind. "I'm just kidding." She laughed, "I'll have four burgers, three orders of fries, and a chocolate-caramel Milkshake. And make it a double, would you honey? Thanks you're a doll." Everyone still stared at her like she was insane.

She just sat back and smiled, "You guys, nothing can bring down my high at this point."

"Why?" Rogue asked, "What're ya happy about?"

Nicole looked at her sister, then back at the rest, and said coldly, "My sister had a little _romantic _escapade at school today."

"NICOLE!!"

"What? It's the truth, is it not?"

"Oi mou (Oh My.)" Damia exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Jubilee asked, "With who? And where?"

"I don't know if you guys know him or not." 

"Tell us anyway Sug, maybe we do. Ya'll neva' know if ya don't say somethin'"

"Ok. His name is Pietro Maximoff."

All the girls, minus Nicole, shouted, "PIETRO!"

"Oh, well I guess you guys do know him then." Claudette blushed.

"Heck yeah we know 'em. He's a major jerk! Hun, You slept with him?!"

"Ok. You do realize that I've lived with him," Tabby said, "So I know he's no good. He's a player. He only uses girls until the finds something better."

"Well I haven't known him long," Damia stated, "But that's what I've seen so far."

"See Claude. That's what I was trying to say earlier. You didn't know him well enough to be _fond_ of him like that."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What makes you think that I'm with him for a committed relationship? Sweeties, I'm only in it for the nookie." Claudette started chortling; "I could care less about a relationship at this point."

"So was it worth it sister dearest?"

"Definitely. Nic, he's an eye roller."

"What's an eye roller?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh, it's a guy that gets you to a point intimately where your eyes start to roll to the back of your head."

Damia, Rogue, and Tabby started chuckling. Damia then sighed and said, "John einai megalos se ekeini tin periochm. (John is amazing in that area.)"

"Really? Is he now?" Claudette stated, smirking.

Damia's eyes widened, "Perimenete, milate ta archaia ellinika? (Wait, you speak Ancient Greek?)"

Nicole spoke up for her sister, "Nai kai oi dhio. Itan poli proklitiko gia na mathei, alla aitos einai ti to ekane ti  diaskedasi. (Yes, we both do. It was very challenging to learn. But that's what made it fun.)"

"Gia tin, anangastika na matho (For her, I was forced to learn.) Ugh. Nic, why is it always some kind of academics with you. Every time the conversations get juicy, you manage to change the subject."

"Well, Screw you too, then Claude."

"Nicole, Vlepo oti echete deisei ena endiaferon gia Scott Summers. (I see you've taken great interest in Scott Summers.)" Damia stated.

"Uh huh, Kanei to tazidi mialoi moi se enan kosmo tis evcharistisis. (He makes my mind travel to Nirvana.)" She replied.

"English, please." Tabby said smirking.

"Basically what my sister just said was that Scott Summers is her eye roller, and he doesn't have to get physical."

"CLAUDETTE!" Nicole exclaimed.

Imitating her sister, "It's the truth, is it not?" Then, she started cackling.

Nicole pulled her sister's hair back, yanking her head back. Claudette let out a squeak as she did it.

"What's with all da hostility?" Rogue laughed.

Just as their food was coming out. Nicole noticed a scar on Rogue's arm. The cut was from an earlier X-men battle involving Damia and her archenemy.

"Oh my goodness." Nicole expressed, "Rogue, how did you get that awful cut."

Rogue looked down at the cut and panicked a little about what to say, thinking that Nicole and Claudette were human. "Uh, it's nothin'. It's uh paper cut ah got from school a few days ago, no biggie."

Nicole not believing her, "I really don't think that it is a paper cut. Let me see that." She reached for her arm, and pulled up Rogue's sleeve.

"NO!"

Nicole touched Rogue's skin, and she went in to shock. She gasped for air as Rogue managed to remove Nicole's hand. One of Nicole's eyes had turned green and one of Rouge's turned brown. Claudette looked at Tabitha, and began getting very nervous, neither she nor Nicole knew what just happened. The two still thought that the other girls were human. Claudette thought Nicole might have been experiencing a new power. But Nicole and Rogue had put two and two together and finally realized...

"You're a mutant." the two said in unison in a whisper.

Everyone started looking at each other. They couldn't believe their ears or their eyes.

"Nicole? Claudette?" Damia said as she looked at the two.

"I can't believe it." Claudette said still dismayed, "I thought we'd never find anyone else here like us."

Nicole shook her vigorously for a few seconds, when she looked back up, her eyes had returned to normal, Rogue had done the same. Since Nicole had touched her for a brief second, Rogue didn't get many of her memories, just the ones she had been recently thinking of.

"Wow." Rogue stated "Ah can't believe it, eitha'. Ya guys are like meh, ah was constantly runnin', too."

"What else do you know?" Claudette asked. 

"That ur hugest mutant power is that ya two can form in ta one person. An Tabitha knew about ya."

Tabitha just chuckled nervously.

"That's all ah got."

"So what else can you guys do, or is that it?" Jubilee asked.

Claudette looked at her sister who had returned to her normal, cool state. "Should we show them?"

Nicole nodded. She lifted her hand and began making the two soup cans on the front counter float in the air to her. She put each one between her pinkie fingers and her thumbs on each hand, and crushed them as if someone had just ran over them with a car.

"Whoa!" The X-girls said in unison.

"That's nothing." Tabitha said, "When we first met, Pietro tried to hit on her, and she threw him clear across twenty feet."

The X-girls laughed, but Claudette frowned.

"So what can you do, Claudette?" Damia asked.

"How far do you think I can get if you blink once?" Claudette challenged her.

"Oh I don't know." She replied.

"Blink."

Damia blinked once, she looked around and couldn't find her. The girls looked outside, and saw Claudette hovering 10 feet in the air over the toy store across the street. They blinked again and she had disappeared.

"Hi guys." A voice spoke and startled them. Claudette was standing in front of the booth. The X-girls applauded her. Damia started acting strangely; she looked at Rogue, Jubilee, and Tabby. 

"Well hun, we have ta be goin'." Rogue said, "See ya, at school tomorrow."

They all got up to leave. "Thanks for the show, you guys." said Jubilee as she stood up.

"Eos otoi sinantame pali tis kiries. (Until we meet again ladies.)" Damia stated.

But as Tabby got up to leave with them, but she felt something hold her arm back. It was Claudette. 

"Why are you leaving?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry guys, I forgot to tell you earlier. I left the boarding house early this morning. I'm back at the institute."

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"I just have this weird feeling that the institute is where I really belong. I'll see you guys later."

They watched as Tabby walked out the door. The girls had taken the rest of their food to go. They girls had gotten three-quarters of the way home, when the girls had started talking.

"Nicole, non sanno loro che noi lavoriamo con la fratellanza faccia loro?" (Nicole, they don't know we work with the brotherhood do they?)" Claudette asked.

"No." Nicole answered calmly.

"Loro sembrano bello penso che noi lo terremmo quel modo. (They seem nice I think we should keep it that way.)"

"Io più definitivamente dicono di sì sorella. (I most definitely agree sis.)"

"So Damia has slept with John?" 

"Lei sta uscendo con lui. (She's dating him.)"

"Lei sta uscendo con John. Lo danni! Lui era il mio prossimo obiettivo!

 (She's dating John. Damn it! He was my next target!)"

"So che lui sia estremamente attraente. (I know he is extremely attractive.)

"Moltissimo così, Nicole. (Very much so, Nicole.)

"Solo sia felice per lei. (Just be happy for her.)

She sighed then asked, "Well what about Rogue, who's she seeing? I know there's someone."

"I didn't want to hurt your egotistical feelings. But, she's seeing that Cajun gentleman, I think his name is Remy."

"Lei è con Remy!!! Oh fagioli del scopata!!!!! (She's with Remy!!! Oh fuck beans!!!!!)

Che sanno, che lui anche sia sfarzoso. (I know, he's gorgeous too)

Claudette grinned evilly, "Ma non come caldo come quella Scott Summers è lui? (But not as hot as that Scott Summers is he?)

"Chiuda su. (Shut up.) Nicole replied coldly.

Claudette cackled.

"Almeno non sto avendo rapporto su università della scuola. (At least I'm not having intercourse on school campus.)" Nicole told her heartlessly.

"L'approvazione, ora lo chiusero buco di torta. (Ok, now shut your pie hole.) Claudette retorted.

As soon as they opened the door, they saw Lance standing in the middle of the floor. He was in his battle uniform. He turned to the girls and told them, "Suit up Ladies, we got a job." The girls grabbed the other's hand and merged into Monet. Monet then ran up stairs and got ready for her first mission with the brotherhood.

***Author's Note 2- Claudette and Nicole start speaking different languages when their conversation's get heated. And it's obvious that their conversation after the meeting with the X-girls is definitely heated.

***Author's Note 3- I would like to thank the following people—

            Pandoras Box: Thanks Alana for letting me use Damia and for the greek translations. You are such a big help and a great cheerleader to me. *Ashleigh tears up*. LOL : ))

            FSD: Thanks for the review it has much appriecated. But when I wrote about Damia, I did mean Damia. But I'm not forgetting about Amara, she's coming up on later in the story. But, thanks for looking out, I'm glad your making sure that I have the right characters. Thanks a bunch.

            To the rest of my reviewers: I have much love for y'all. I truly thank you guys for your reviews. You make my proud to be a writer. ;..))


	4. Love is a battlefield

Author's note- Ok, in case you haven't noticed the last two chapters are named after song titles. So from now on the chapters have the same title as some kind of song.

Chapter 4- Love is a battlefield

In a black cat suit, red timberlands with heels, red mask, and a red and black long coat. Monet as M, was ready for her first mission. M and Scarlet Witch were hiding behind a tree, in front of a guarded warehouse entrance. Wanda had informed the girl their purpose of being there. They were to break in and load the recently shipped, crates imported from Eastern Europe. Mystique and Magneto had not told them of their contents, just that they were extremely important that they have them. There were two guards watching the station, and the girls had to figure out a way in.

M had walked to the Guard's Station and knocked on the door. The one of the guards came to the door, and he peered out to see whom it was. He saw M standing there, and he stepped out the door. As soon as he came out the door, he began staring her up and down and he said suavely, "Can I help you ma'am?" M smiled at the guard who she assumed to be a college student by his physical appearance, "Hello, I'm sorry to be disturbing you during while you are on duty. But my car has seemed to have gotten a flat tire, I wondering if I could use your telephone?" 

"Sure." He told her. He held the door open for her, and she seductively walked up the steps. 

The guard was at staring her as entered the room, but he was still confused by her outfit, he asked, "What's with the get up?" It's a little early for Halloween, baby."

"I know that. I just left work, I'm a children's party entertainer."

The other guard turned around and saw M, "Hello, mama. Who are you supposed to be? Super Babe?"

M hopped in the air, spun around, and kicked him in the face with a sideswipe, sending him flying into the front, bulletproof window. The other guard tried to grab her, but M used her left leg and kicked him into the wall. She lifted her right leg, and held him against the wall with it. 

"What is the entry code?" She demanded, speaking emotionless.

He resisted, not telling her. She pushed down on his throat harder.

He groaned, and then forced out the code, " Five, Two, Nine, Zero, Zero, Four."

She let him go, and he began gasping for air. She turned to him, "That is all you had to tell to begin with."

"You bitch."

M jumped up and did a double kick, once in the chest, once in the head rendering him unconscious. "Don't ever call me a bitch." She leaned down and looked in his face, "Too bad, you were actually kind of cute."

She came out of the station, and Scarlet came out of hiding. She had seen the guard fly into the front window. She looked at M, "Nice." "Thanks." Monet retorted. Wanda stood in front of the gate as Monet entered the code. The gates opened and the two hurried through. Avalanche and Blob came through in a white delivery truck. Toad and Quicksilver rode in on top of the truck. Scarlet and M stopped and turned toward each other, Scarlet said "You search the area and make sure there's nobody else in here. I'll go with the guys to get the merchandise." M nodded and the two girls took off in opposite directions.  M stopped between every storage building and scanned for any wanted presence. 

After checking, she flew up and over to where everyone else was. The others were loading the entire contents of that one building, into the truck. They were halfway done, when M had started getting a funny feeling, she flew back up in the air and came back down with something to say. "Hey guys," She declared, "We've got company."

"The po-po?" Toad asked.

"No, worst." She replied.

"Not them again, damn it." Quicksilver blurted out.

"Every time." Blob spoke, "How do they always find out where we are?"

"Who are they exactly?" M asked.

"The X-men." Scarlet answered, "They're always, trying to stop us from doing what we gotta do."

"Whatever." Lance said, "You guys hurry, so we can make a quick exit."

The gang started loading faster, Quicksilver was speeding between the building and the truck, carrying the smaller crates to the truck, M was inside the building, grabbing the larger boxes and tossing them to Blob who was on the truck. Scarlet got in the front of truck with Avalanche, and Toad was on top of it keeping look out. Toad saw Nightcrawler perched on a tree branch, but before he could say anything, Nightcrawler had teleported himself on top on of the truck and knocked him off. After Toad the ground, he grunted, "They're here, yo." M tossed one more to Blob and said, "You all finish loading, I'll go see to our guests." She flew out of the building and began hovering over the truck.

She couldn't see anything or anyone around. Until, she tried moving, but she couldn't she was immobilized in mid-air. It was like a force was holding her arms and legs together. She tried pulling herself out of the forces, and she looked down and saw that same red-haired girl from her school with her arms extended out toward her, like she was the one keeping her like that. M looked around and saw a trashcan near the girl; M concentrated on it, lifted up with her telekinesis, and made it hit the girl from behind, loosening her from the girls hold. 

Jean got up and dusted herself off. She looked up to see if the girl was still there, nothing. "Where'd she go?" she asked herself. She looked up and around to see where she went. Before she knew it, M swooped down and knocked her into a wall. Jean just laid there, M hovered over her, "Never fuck with a superwoman." M flew back up to find the truck, while flying, she was struck by a blast of energy on her right side. It fizzled in her side, knocking her out of the air. Jubilee ran over to find out where M landed after she had knocked down. She saw her lying face up on the ground, between two buildings. Jubilee thinking the girl was knocked out, went over to her and stood over her. She turned her back to the girl, and called out to Damia and Rouge, "You guys, over here. She's out." When she turned around, M was standing up. She punched Jubilee in the stomach, and she picked up her up and tossed her through the alley fifteen feet in front of her. "You have to make sure your target doesn't have invulnerability before attempting to knock me out, OK Sparky."

M wasn't too far from the truck now, so she tried making a break for it. She had the truck in her sights, she saw Quicksilver circling Spyke. Scarlet was battling Venus, and Blob was trying to handle Rogue. Avalanche was still in the truck cab, trying to find away around the battling mutants. Shadowcat had phased through the back of the truck, and tried wrestling with Avalanche in the cab.

M saw that Lance and Blob needed the most help so she thought she'd hurry and help them out. She walked swiftly toward them, but she felt a searing pain in her left side. She looked at her side and saw that it was bleeding. She slowly turned around to see what had hit her from behind and left that mark. She turned to see a boy with an odd visor over his eyes. 

"Hey you." The boy called out, "Like beating up little kids?"

"Only if they think they can take me..."She answered 

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"If that means you, big boy, then gladly."

Cyclops shot an optic blast aimed at her chest. M dodged it by cartwheeling to the right. He sent another; she dodged again doing ninja-like flips toward. He keep sending them toward, but keep missing, she keep dodging them by doing the flips. She finally reached him; some punches were thrown, between the two. M was a very skilled fighter; Cyclops was shocked to see someone so skillful with the Brotherhood. 

M went down, did a low swiping kick, and knocked Cyclops to the ground. M straddled him (her knees on his arms) before he could get back up. "You put up a good fight, laser boy." She said caressing his face. 

"So do you." He responded.

"There's nothing that turns me on more than a strong man I can battle that actually does well."

"Really? Maybe we can do something about that after I stop you."

"I highly doubt that you can stop me. But until we meet again..." She moves in and kisses him passionately. When she pulls away, she strikes his face and making him unconscious. 

M gets off him and sees that Avalanche, Scarlet, and Quicksilver have managed to handle them selves. Shadowcat is lying face down on the ground, Venus was turned crossways on top of her, unconscious. Spyke was stuck in the building door. M saw Blob having difficulties with Rogue. She flew up, found two trashcans, flew back up and threw them at Rogue, knocking her out. Nightcrawler was teleporting, trying to get away from Quicksilver, who was catching up with him. M and Scarlet figured out he might go. The two set themselves up near the same tree where Toad saw him. Scarlet stayed on the ground and M flew up and hid in the tree. Once Nightcrawler teleported him up there, M caught him by surprise and Wanda threw a high-volume hex at him. That hex knocked him senseless, and M left him up in the tree.

Avalanche quickly drove over to them, "Come on." He said, "We gotta get this over to the big man before more of the X-geeks show up." Scarlet and M got in the cab with Avalanche; Blob was in the back with Quicksilver tending to Toad. 

Lance had seen M in action and was impressed. He never accepted her into the Brotherhood. But he felt a lot different about her now. "Hey Monet?" he said.

"Yes Lance?" She responded.

"Nice job out there."

"Thanks. So you approve of me now?"

"Yeah. So all I want to say is..."

M grew more attentive.

"Welcome to the 'hood."

M was so happy that he had accepted her as a partner. She threw her hands around him and hugged him, "Thank you so much!" She was so happy she didn't realize was she was doing, because she gave him a little kiss on the lips. Avalanche blushed, but M realized what she did when Scarlet said, "Ahem!" M moved her hands and turned back around towards the windshield, "Sorry. I just got a little too happy." Avalanche and Scarlet chuckled, but Avalanche was hiding his emotion. He wanted her to kiss him again, he liked her now. He wanted more of the beautiful and mysterious M.


	5. Pure Infatuation

**CHAPTER 5****                                                      Pure Infatuation**

It's been two weeks and a half since the break in, and the brotherhood is still boasting about their victory. It wasn't their first victory but it was rare that the X-men didn't foil their plans. For the Brotherhood, that week was pretty good. Pietro and Claudette's relationship was getting hotter and heavier by the day. Claudette has even gotten to a point were she sleeps in Pietro's room, and vice-versa. Nicole doesn't really like when they sleep in Claudette and Nicole's room. They prevent her from getting any sleep by all the noise making. The X-men haven't found out M's true identity. But there's one exception, Rogue. She had put it together after she received Nicole's memories. Nicole and Claudette are kind of embarrassed by Monet's overexcitement. The two still don't know what to say to Lance about it. Lance was hoping to see more of Monet, but the girls haven't merged since the break in. Todd has even gotten in better with Wanda. Wanda and Monet had become closer the night of the break in. They were having fun around each other that night. And Nicole was getting closer to Scott as time went by.

-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-**-*-*-

Nicole was in the girls' locker room, getting dressed out for PE. She, Damia, and Rouge were talking about outing they had been planning.

"Nicole?" Damia asked, "Rogue and I were wondering if you wanted to go out with us next week?"

"I'm not sure you guys." She replied, "I have so much to do this week. I completely forgot to do them last week because…"

"Ya had a Summers on da brain?!" Rogue stated, Damia started giggling,

"Ok whatever Rogue." She cameback with.

"Oh c'mon Nic. Ya gotta come." Rogue said, "Ah mean, we're goin' clubbin' and we want ya there."

"Besides, I want to see how you act in a entertaining atmosphere." Damia said to her. 

"Ok, I'll think about it."

"Think about what?" Claudette said coming in on their conversation.

"Claudette, aren't ya supposed ta be in Geometry?" 

"Not anymore. I had my classes changed to all of my sisters. So we don't have to be apart."

"Aw. That's so sweet." Damia said.

"Ouais, vous êtes un vrai petit lapin innocent.  Vous me rendez malade faisant ce Claudette. (Yeah, you're a real innocent little bunny. You make me sick doing that Claudette)" Nicole said getting up in Claudette face.

"Ce qui?  Nerveux que j'assure votre suivre aimé?  Obtenez vrai, Nicole. (What? Nervous that I'm taking over your beloved following? Get real, Nicole.)"

"Non, je n'ai pas pensé réellement que les cons étaient si sincères. (No, actually I didn't think that idiots were so heartfelt.)"

"Sommes-nous nom appelant maintenant, Nicole?  Ne soyez pas jaloux parce que j'en obtiens et vous n'êtes pas.  (Are we name calling now, Nicole? Don't be jealous because I'm getting some and you're not.)"

"Est-ce qu'Oh Claudette, pourquoi jamais je serais jaloux?  Je voudrais juste à maintenant et puis obtiens le sommeil.  (Oh Claudette, why ever would I be jealous? I would just like to get a little sleep now and then.)"

"Pourquoi?  Sommes-nous du sommeil perdant de beauté?  Effrayé que les étés n'aimeront pas un tête de lit Nicole?  Hmm...  Vous pouvez avoir raison.  Je l'ai attrapé regardant mon âne l'autre jour.  (Why? Are we losing beauty sleep? Afraid that Summers won't like a bed head Nicole? Hmm... You may be right. I caught him looking at my ass the other day.)"

"Putain.  (Whore.)"

"Salope.  (Slut.)"

"Je t'aime, Nicole,tu peu garce.  (I love you, Nicole, you little bitch.)"

"Je t'aime aussi, Claudette, tu peu tour.  (I love you too, Claudette, you little trick.)"

The two girls hugged each other, then separated and laughed at that spontaneous dialog. Rogue looked at the girls confused and began laughing with them, "Vous des types êtes fou!  (You guys are crazy!)" 

"We know." The girls said in unison. All three girls giggled.

"What did you say?" Damia asked.

"Ah'll explain it ta ya later." Rogue told her.

"So Claudette," Damia stated, "You think you can convince your sister to go this club party, tomorrow?"

"Depends." She answered.

"On what?" Rogue asked.

"Depends on whether I'm invited or not..."

"Sugah, ya know ya are!"

"Can I bring a guest?"

"Sure. The more the merrier, Miss Attitude." Damia confirmed.

"Alright. I'll try to convince 'Miss stick up her ass'. But I don't think it's gonna work."

"Whatever Claudette. I have fun like everyone else. I just have so much to do. I had to go I have to the library every time I have homework. All because of Mademoiselle (Miss) Hot Pants here and Speedy Gonzales."

Damia and Rogue looked at Claudette, Claudette just blushed and said, "I'm sorry you guys. But you know how it is when just have to have him right then and there."

"I know exactly what you mean." Damia told her.

Claudette smiled and exclaimed, "Alright, girly!!!" She high-fived Damia.

Rogue just giggled. Nicole shook her head. Claudette was just finishing up changing in to her gym clothes, identical to all the other girls. To be different, Claudette cut her shorts prior to putting them on, making them look shorter than the other girls. While tying her shoes, the girls' gym coach came in the locker room. "OK Girls, now let's hustle. You are not on a date, you can't make the boys wait today, we have things to do."

After going in the gym, Claudette discovered she had gym with that cute guy Evan in her Biology Class. Also in their class was Lance, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Pietro, and Amara. The coaches had everyone run laps around the gym. Then after running the required amount of laps, they announced that it was a free period. Scott, Evan, and Kurt decided to take on Lance, Pietro, and another guy's challenge in a game of three-on-three basketball. Nicole, Damia, Claudette, and Rogue sat on the bleachers talking and watching them play, but more talking than anything. 

Nicole, Rogue, Claudette, and Damia were huddled around each other still talking. Nicole had her head turned away from the guys. Scott was getting hot from the heated game, taking off his shirt, and exposing his gorgeous, model-type physique. Claudette had been glancing back and forth between the game and the conversation. She saw Scott removing his shirt, and her eyes stayed glued on his chest. She was still staring at his body and trying to get Nicole's attention.

"Nicole...Nicole!" She said tapping Nicole's shoulder and staring at the same time. "Nicole! Look, Look, Look!"

"What Claudette?!!" She said turning to her sister. Claudette, still staring, pointed to Nicole the direction to look to. Nicole rolled her eyes at Claudette and turned toward Scott's direction. Her jaw dropped, she was blown away, she was speechless, she managed to mouth the words OH MY GOD. All Claudette could do was nod, and Nicole managed to get something out, a light squeal. Damia and Rogue were above them falling out with laughter. But Rogue stopped for a minute, thinking about her similar situation she had before when she too was crushing on Scott Summers.

The game was over due to coaches signaling that gym was over, the game was a draw.

Damia had to tell Claudette that the class was over, before she came out of her trance. But unfortunately, Nicole was still in her's. Claudette saw the pathetic expression on her sister's face, and she slapped her. "Whoa." Nicole said, "How long was I gone?" This time Claudette shook her head and the four girls got off the bleachers. Before leaving the gymnasium, Scott came over to the girls. 

"Hey Guys." He greeted. 

Damia and Rogue waved. 

But Nicole and Claudette looked at his shirtless chest again and sighed, "Hi."

Damia tried her hardest to hide the laughter. 

"So Nicole, are you coming to the party tomorrow?" He asked.

Nicole meekly nodded, still entranced.

Claudette looked at her sister and said smart-alecky, "What about all the work you have to do?"

Scott looked away for a brief second, while he wasn't looking; Nicole elbowed Claudette in her torso with swift force. Claudette was winded, she bend over trying to breathe. Scott saw her leaning over hugging her stomach.

"Claudette don't be silly." Nicole said being cute, "Of course, I'm coming. Work? You are so funny."

"OK, I'll see you there then."

Damia and Rogue winked at each other. Then went to help Claudette up to the locker room, while Nicole followed Scott up the stairs to the locker rooms.

Lance was nearby hearing the whole thing. Pietro was standing on the stairs waiting for him (or Claudette, whoever he saw first.) He saw Lance's facial expression, and he asked, "So are we crashing that party tomorrow?"

"You know it." Lance told him. "I don't like how friendly Nicole and Summers are. We're going to keep an eye on them at that party..."


	6. The Jump Off

**CHAPTER 6****                                                      THE JUMP OFF**

Author's note- When the text is _italicized_ then the character is thinking, if it's in ~the swiggle marks~ then it's a song playing. If the text is in between **stars** they character's are singing. When **bolded** then the character's are shouting.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Claudette, I'm not sure about this." Wanda said, insecure about the results of Claudette's experimental hairstyle on her.   
"Oh, don't worry so much." Claudette told the girl, "I want to go in a whole new direction with your look."  
"But I don't want to look like one of those little Christina Spears wannabees."  
"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda. Trust me sweetheart. You will look fabulous."  
Claudette was in her and Nicole's room, putting the finishing touches on Wanda's hair. She was sewing in extensions, the length was just below the shoulders, and it accented Wanda very well. Claudette fixed Wanda up with one of her old dresses. It was black with red and white floral print on it, and was a lacy fabric underneath that peeked through the bottom, just barely exposing it. She gave her a pair of black sling-back platforms. Wanda was very skeptical to the idea at first, but with a little persuasion from Nicole and Claudette, she was getting primped for a night out with the notorious St. Croix twins. Nicole told her that they were going to a party at a club called Captivate, but she never told her with who. She just said a couple of girls from school. And it was vice-versa.  
  


Wanda was looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it, she looked as if she were a teen movie star. A completely different person. She looked like a darker version of Rogue. As Wanda was looking at herself, trying to figure out who she was, Nicole came in putting in a pair of large hooped earrings. "Claudette where are my shoes..." She began but changed the subject when she saw Wanda, "**Wow!** Wanda, you look remarkable."  
"You really like it?" Wanda asked, delicately pulling her hair.  
"Yes. How could you not like it? You look gorgeous."   
Wanda blushed, she couldn't believe herself.   
  


Claudette looked at Wanda, basking in the glow of her masterpiece. Then she realized something that would accent her look. "Whoa, Wanda, wait just one second." She went over to the jewelry box on her nightstand. She took out a necklace with a cross charm on it. "Here this will make you seem like the original, while accenting the improved." She put it around her neck. Wanda was touched by what they were doing for her. She had never had real friends like them before. It was sort of hard to get close to anyone when you're running for no reason at all. Nicole looked at Wanda and began to tear up. "Oh god you guys." Nicole said, "You two are going to ruin my makeup before I even leave." Nicole grabbed her shoes and dashed back to the bathroom. But it was occupied now. She knocked, Pietro answered, "Busy. Be out in a minute." 

Nicole was frustrated so she ran over to Lance's room. She burst through his door, as he was lying on his bed, thinking. He sat up quickly when Nicole opened the door. Nicole rushed in front of his mirror and started reapplying her eyeliner. Lance was mind-blown by the spectacle of beauty before him.   
"**Ow!** Sexy mama." He stated.   
Nicole just smirked and said, "Shut up."  
Lance had obvious found many girls attractive, but Nicole took the cake. She looked amazing all dolled up. Nicole had on a white halter-top, and dark denim miniskirt with glitter in the fabric, making it barely shimmer. Her hair was down and cut in layers, she actually let Claudette highlight her hair a sunny blonde color. Lance was thinking about Nicole, _God, I would love to get up under that skirt. Those sexy legs of hers. Hmmm!! Scrumptious_.  
"So you going to the party?" Nicole asked Lance. She sat next to him on the bed and began putting on her shoes.   
"Yeah. I think me and Pietro might crash a little later." He said, watching her lace up her platforms up her calves.  
"Well, I hope you aren't going to dump me for another girl at the party."  
She waited for a reply but Lance was in his own little world.  
_"Well Lance, I hope you aren't going to dump for another girl at the party." Nicole said to him, looking him in his eyes.  
"Never baby. I would never dump you for anyone else." He said putting his finger under her chin._

_Nicole gets up and pushes him back on the bed. She begins straddling him, taking his hands and guiding them to her thighs, up her skirt. "I've always wanted to do this. I want you so bad, Lance. It's been killing me not telling you how I felt."  
"I know you have. I could tell the first day we met. I'm very irresistible."  
"You're right about that sweetie."  
"Get those luscious lips down here and kiss me."  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
As Nicole leaned down, she was calling his name. "Oh Lance, Lance....."  
  
_

..."Lance, Lance, **Lance!**" Nicole shouted trying to get his attention.  
"Huh?" He said coming out of his daydream.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. I just had something on my mind."  
"Yyyyeah. I must go. I guess I'll see you there."  
"I guess you will."   
Nicole got up and strutted enticingly across the room and out the door. She knew what Lance had been thinking about, and she knew that he was going to watch her as she left the room. So she thought she'd heighten the level of attraction. She was right, Lance was definitely watching her. When Nicole was out of sight, he fell back on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling (mirrors above his bed actually), and sighed, "And that fine creature wants Summers." He put a pillow over his face, wanting to hide his shame.  
  


Nicole went down the hall, passing Claudette and Pietro making out, with Pietro against the wall. "Did I tell you how hot you look in that?" Pietro told whispered to her.  
"Maybe later on, you can see how it looks on the floor..." Claudette whispered to him, finger her fingers across his bare chest.  
"Uhmm. I think I'd like that very much." He said kissing her back, putting his hands on her butt.   
The outfit they were referring to was a black cutoff tank top, black hot pants, black, knee-high, suede stiletto boots and black leather duster. Her had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a few banged tendrils on the side of her face. She too highlighted her hair, but it was copper red color. "**Claudette. Come on here. I don't want to miss the party. I would like to actually go to there sometime this millennium.**" Nicole shouted from downstairs as she and Wanda waited for the frisky couple to wrap up their lip lock. Wanda had got one of her long jackets to cover her up until they got there. Nicole wore a white knitted duster. 

As Nicole and Wanda waited, Wanda picked up a magazine and started reading. When Claudette came downstairs, she was leading Pietro downstairs. Lance was following them downstairs, and Todd had come out of the bathroom downstairs to finish watching TV. He sat down and turned on the TV. Pietro noticed Wanda reading the magazine, but didn't know exactly who she was. Pietro came down the stairs in Khakis and his shirt in his hand. As he put his shirt over his head, he thought he'd find out who the mystery girl was.  
"And who is this foxy lady here?" He said suavely.  
"It's me you, you moron." She retorted annoyed.  
"**AH!** That's an image, I have to quickly erase from my head."  
Todd looked at Wanda and stood up to get a better look at her.  
"Wanda?" He said, "Yo, girl, I swear I didn't recognize you."  
Wanda looked Todd, wanting a better reaction. She was already unsure of her look.

"You look amazing." He comeback with. "You were already beautiful. You look so fine, like that."  
"Thank you, Todd." She said, happy about the better reaction, she started blushing. She was actually started to like Todd a lot more than she did when she first moved in. "So Claudette, are you two done sucking face now?"

"Yeah, but give me just a second. I'll meet y'all at the car." She told her. As the girls went to the car, Claudette threw her arms around Pietro's neck. "You promise you're coming?"

"Babe, why would I make a promise I couldn't keep?"

"Well I guess so." She answered; he gave her a little peck. 

"I promise."

"Alright, Let me go before they have stroke." Claudette gave him a peck back, and she turned to leave.

"Stay sexy." He said while smacking her butt. She turned back around to him shocked. But she knew she had to go, she left without saying anything. 

Todd was still in shock by Wanda's appearance. "Hey yo Pietro?" 

"Yeah." 

"You and Lance are still going to that party, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Take me with you."

"Why?"

"This could be my night to finally sweep Wanda off her feet."

"Yeah, right, Todd. Like that will ever happen."

"So what you sayin'? You sayin' I don't have a chance with your sister?"

"No, I'm saying you don't have a chance in hell."

"Whatever. I'll prove it to you tonight, yo."

"OK, you can go. But I'm telling you, dude. It's not gonna happen."

Todd started bouncing on the walls, upstairs to get ready for the party.

Lance sat back, ready in a casual but dressy, gray slacks and black tee shirt, staring at Pietro and Todd.

"I can't believe you're doing all this. Just to keep Nicole away from Summers." Pietro exclaimed to Lance.

"Like you should talk." Lance retaliated. "Whatever happened to Mr. Hit-and-run? Or was that spectacle and all of the last three weeks just an act?'

"Hey now, Lance my man. It is just an act. But your thing, I highly doubt this is just an act."

"It isn't. This is gonna keep me away from ever having to deal with those X-losers anymore outside of battling."

"Stop. Lancie Pooh. You're covering something."

"No, I'm not."

"You like this chick, don't you?"

Lance didn't hesitate with his answer, "Yeah, I do. I got it bad too." He felt like he might as well tell the truth.

"You're admitting it?"

"Dude, I was fantasizing about her and she was sitting right next to me."

"Hey man that's not unusual."

"It's is when you get the feeling that she knows that you are."

"How do you know that?"

"She strutted out the room."

"Ohhhhh."

*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nicole pulled out of the driveway in her and Claudette's new car, a ice blue convertible. Claudette was pumped up, she hadn't been clubbing since she and Nicole left their aunt and uncle's in Georgia. She turned on the radio to get even more pumped, as soon as she heard the song, she turned the volume up high. The song was The Magic Stick by Lil' Kim and 50 cent, Claudette was in the passenger side singing and dancing. 
    
    *** I got the magic stick
    
    I know if I can hit once, I can hit twice
    
    I hit the baddest chicks
    
    Shorty don't believe me, then call me tonight
    
    And I'll show you magic -- WHAT! WHAT!
    
    Magic, uh-huh, uh-huh, I've got the magic stick ***

Nicole waited until Claudette wasn't looking, and she turned the volume down very low. 

"Hey." Claudette said, realizing what Nicole did.

"Hey nothing." Nicole replied. "I don't want you acting like you did in Atlanta."

"Oh, Nicole what ever do you mean?" She asked trying to act innocent.

"Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about. Let's not forget the bar fight you started on Jamila's birthday."

"You started a bar fight, Claudette?" Wanda asked becoming very interested in the conversation after hearing that.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything big." Claudette answered, "Everett bailed us out that night. Uncle Armand didn't even find out about it."

Wanda sat back in the rear passenger seats and exploded with laughter. Nicole rolled her eyes at Claudette, who just grinned at her. After Wanda stop laughing, she sat up and spoke to Nicole.

"OK, Who are the other girls you're picking up?" She asked.

Nicole hesitant to tell her, looked at Claudette. Claudette turned to Wanda in the back, and told her, "Well they asked us to keep it a secret until we meet up."

Wanda thought of who it might be, then shook her head at the thought. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Like where are they?" Kitty asked pacing back and forth in front of the picnic table. Rogue and Damia sat on top of the table-watching Kitty pace back and forth. Remy and John were riding with Pietro and Lance; Jean, Kurt, and Evan rode over with Scott; and the girls agreed to have Nicole drive them. They were to meet them at the park, and the twins were bringing another girl from school, that they had yet to name. Kitty was wearing a powder blue tube top and a long, matching skirt with high slits up the sides, and straw-colored platform sandals. Kitty shockingly pulled her hair down into Indian pigtails; this was a very different look for her. Rogue wore a red, white, and blue racer's cat suit, biker gloves, and her signature black boots. Her hair was combed all to the back, making her look very much like the fourth Charlie's Angel. Damia wore a black minidress with embroidered rose vines spiraling around the dress, with very cute black stilettos, her hair was down, making her show off that true, Grecian beauty.  
"Calm down, sugah." Rogue told Kitty, "They'll be here."

"Yes, Kitty." Damia reassured, "They wouldn't leave us here stranded."  
"Well, if like you think so." Kitty said back to them. "Rogue, Damia, I like really don't know why you guys hang out with those two anyway. That Claudette girl's totally a troublemaker, and like her sister...Well I've like had major bad vibes about her."

Rogue understood what Kitty meant, more than Kitty did actually. Rogue was the only one who knew the true identity of the girl that fought Scott a couple weeks ago, the twins. She didn't want to let the other X-men know, fearing what might come of it later. "Kitty, we know ya in a hurry ta be there, but ya gotta have faith in 'em. Nicole wouldn't leave us here."

"Though we're not too sure about Miss Attitude."

Just as Damia finished her sentence, the girls' convertible pulls up. Nicole, Claudette, and Wanda get out the car, and walk over to them. The girls that had been waiting were trying to get a good look at the other girl with the twins. At first, they didn't notice that it was actually Wanda, thinking that the girl looked like an Italian teen movie star. But Rogue got a good look at her when Wanda looked up after raking though her hair. Wanda looked at Rogue, and realized that their other guests were the X-girls.  
Rogue and Wanda pointed and each other and said in unison, "**YOU!**" The girls charged at each other, Claudette and Nicole grabbed Wanda, and Kitty and Damia grabbed Rogue. The two girls had been holding a grudge against each since Remy left the house and moved into the mansion.  
Nicole and Claudette had no idea how mad they were with each other. "Guys, It's not worth it." Claudette told them, still restraining Wanda. "At least not tonight."  
Damia and Nicole were able to calm down Rogue and Wanda.   
"You guys. I am so sorry." Nicole told the X-girls. "I had no idea that they were holding a grudge with each other."  
"Nicole, take me back to the house." Wanda demanded. "If I have to ride with white stripes here, then I don't want to go."  
"Oh yea!" Rogue called back to her. "Well if witch hazel has ah problem with meh, she should lurk in da darkness like she's used ta!"  
"You guys, stop." Nicole told the two, "Let's not start this tonight. Wanda, I'm not taking you home, Rogue you either."  
"Oh, ah wasn't plannin' on goin'"  
"Alright then. Girls, we're here right now because we want to go out and have a good time. Let's not let petty things get in the way of that. OK?"  
"OK" Rogue said looking Wanda angrily

Wanda was hesitant at first, but answered, "Fine, but things are back to normal after tonight."

Nicole and Claudette hugged Wanda, and cheered. The girls got into the car, Rogue sat up front with Nicole and Claudette, and Kitty and Damia sat in back with Wanda.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*

When the girls arrived at Captivate, Damia's name was on VIP, getting them instant access. A friend of John's was throwing the party, so John had her name put on there. Once inside, girls found a table in the corner, sat down and began scanning the place for familiar faces. Claudette saw the guys come in the club. When she spotted them, it was like a homing signal for Damia, Claudette, and Rogue, because they flocked to their direction. The guys had gotten a table and Nicole, Kitty, and Wanda were the only girls left at their table. Kitty started up a conversation with Nicole, while Nicole's eyes were still on the lookout for Scott. 

"So, I like saw you and Lance in the hallway a couple weeks back." Kitty started, "Are you two like seeing each other or something?"  
"Oh goodness no." Nicole answered. "Lance and I are just good friends. So he told me you used to go out with him. What happened with that?"  
"It was like the timing was totally screwed up with us."  
"Oh I see."  
"What's this I hear about you and Scott Summers, Nicole?" Wanda asked joining the conversation.  
"Seriously? You and Scott are like together? He like totally never said anything."  
"Because we're not together. It's a little crush."  
"Yeah right." Wanda said. "And I'm the next president of Saudi Arabia."  
Nicole just giggled. "Well I guess I do like him a lot more than he thinks."  
"Hey guys." Scott's voice said startling her.  
"Hey." Nicole replied and the other's just waved as well.  
"You look great tonight, Nicole."  
"Thanks, Scott. You are looking pretty good, yourself."  
"Thanks. You girls do too."  
They smiled.  
"Hey Scott?" Kitty called for his attention. "Like where are Kurt and Jean?"  
"Um...I think they're dancing." Scott looked to the dance floor to find them; he surveyed the floor, spotted them, and pointed to them. "There they are."   
"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Kitty got up and went to the dance floor to find Kurt.  
"Well Nicole, I think I'll go to the bar." Wanda said, standing up. Then she walked away to the bar.  
"You having fun so far?" Scott asked, pulling up a chair next to her.  
"I just got here so I haven't really done anything yet."  
"Well do you..."  
"**Scott!**" A female voice called from below. Scott and Nicole looked over the railing to see Jean, Kurt, and Kitty dancing. It was Jean calling him. "**Hey, come down here. Kitty took my dance partner. I need another one. C'mon!**"  
"**Alright, just a sec.**" He shouted back. Nicole had been giving her the evil eye. Scott looked back Nicole, "Well, they're calling me. I'll see ya round?"  
"I guess so."  
Scott left her there. Nicole was getting irritated so she got up from their table and went to the bar with Wanda. She saw Wanda at the bar ordering two drinks at a time. Nicole strolled up on her and leaned up against the bar.  
"Is your night shitty so far?" She asked her, very unenthusiastically.  
"Actually, I've gotten three numbers for just standing here." Wanda answered. "And I've gotten free drinks from the bartender."  
"Oh." Nicole said, she turned around to one of the bartenders. "A double shot of tequila and keep 'em comin."  
While the bartender made her drink, Wanda called Nicole, "Hey look on the floor and your sister."

  
Nicole looked out into the dance floor and saw Claudette out there freak dancing with Pietro, next to her was Damia and John, Damia doing a very seductive dance, John was watching her more than he was dancing. She looked back at the guys table and noticed Rogue, Remy, Lance, Todd and Evan sitting back enjoying the view of other club goers and their diverse dancing styles. Nicole then took her attention back to Scott. Scott was dancing with Jean, and looking like he'd been having a good time with her. Nicole turned back to bar and downed the drink at once, and told them again to keep the drinks coming. Todd approached Wanda and the two went back to the girls' table with her to chat it up.   
After about 5 songs, Pietro and Claudette headed back to the table, but Claudette noticed her sister at the bar not having much of a good time. So she went over to her and Pietro went back over to the table. Damia noticed her too and did the same as well. Nicole had been drinking but she wasn't drunk. As she ordered another drink, she was approached by the two girls.  
"What's up girl?" Claudette asked. "You not having a good time?"  
"Put it this way." She remarked, "If I had a choice of being here or being dunked in a tank full of flesh-eating acid. I'd pick the tank."  
"Well Sweetness, if it will make you feel better, Scott's been asking about you." Damia informed her.  
"Are you sure about that? Because last time I checked he was having a great time with Miss Perfect."  
"He was just a second ago. He didn't know where you had gone, sis."  
"Well whatever. If you need me, I'll be the African girl at the bar, downing drinks left and right."  
Claudette was trying to think of a way to cheer her sister up. When all of a sudden, she heard her and Nicole's favorite party song, Danger by Mystikal.  
"Oh no, that's our song, girl." Claudette said as she dragged Nicole to the dance floor.  
"**Claudette!** What are you doing?" Nicole called out to her sister as she was dragged.  
She pulled Nicole in front her and started dancing.   
"I don't feel like dancing, Claude."  
"Oh, come on Nic. Have a little fun with me, please?"  
"I'm not feeling it right now."  
Claudette looked up at the bar and noticed that Scott and Evan were up at the bar watching the two. "Summers is watching you."  
"Really? You're not playing with me?"  
"I'm serious. Show him what you got. Let's do our 'thing'."  
"Our 'thing'. You think so?" She asked, getting more into the music.  
"Definitely. If that doesn't get his complete attention, then you don't need him."  
"Alright."  
Nicole and Claudette were completely into the music. They'd begun to their 'thing', which was seductively dancing with each other. It was like their moves were flawless, it was like they had one mind. They were dancing; you would have thought they were together. Nicole's belly dancing would have put Shakira to shame. Claudette went down to the floor and Nicole crouched down over her, Nicole started pumping and Claudette was doing the same but from underneath her, as if they were in a compromising situation. The girls were arching and popping, their moves were on tact with the music:
    
    ~ Been so long (sing it!)
    
    Since, he's been on
    
    So please (get on the floor!)
    
    Show me 

What it is that you want to see ~

The girls definitely gained an audience. Evan and Scott had completely lost train of thought. Evan had even forgot he was talking to a girl at the bar. Nicole had now caught Scott, hook, line, and sinker. Scott had been thinking Nicole was in front of him belly dancing, and that she kissed him, deep and passionate. But not only those two, Pietro, Lance, and Remy were watching them as well, jaws dropped. When Rogue saw Remy staring she punched him in his back, knocking some sense into him. Pietro clearly wanted Claudette to be his one and only now. But he wouldn't tell the guys that. He also started taking interest in Nicole, so maybe they would be his only two rather than just Claudette.  
  
Nicole had gotten lost in her dance; she forgot that she'd been dancing to attract Scott. The only thing on her mind was when Monet kissed Lance that night at the warehouse, and earlier that night when he was staring off into space. Somehow she was attracted to him as well, but maybe it was a part of Monet that was still making her feel this way. But the was no mistaking that Lance still wanted Nicole. That entire time, he was imagining her giving him that same dance up at the table. He couldn't believe himself; he was crushing on Bayville's newest snob. 

Once the song was over Nicole and Claudette stopped, knowing that they bagged the audience. They left the dance floor, and went back up to the bar. Nicole paraded desirably around Scott and Evan and slid over next to Scott at the bar. Claudette walked back over to the girls' table.   
"What the hell was that all about?" Wanda asked.

"That right there is a St. Croix specialty." Claudette answered, "That's gonna get my sister a red-eyed hottie."

Wanda and Todd sat back and laughed. Pietro approached Claudette and whispered in her ear. Claudette's eyes widened and she giggled. He sat in a chair next to hers and Claudette got up sat in his lap and they started making out.

"Fascinating dance." Scott commented. "Where'd learn to move like that?"

"I am African. It's like African women are build like to move like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's how the women in the villages of Algeria attract the men. They do a dance, and before you know it, the woman is getting married in a week."

"Interesting. Is there a chance I'll see more of this?" 

"I don't know. You tell me." 

Nicole was approached by Lance. "Hey Nicole, you want to dance?"

Nicole looked at Lance, then at Scott. She was still sort of upset with him for leaving her to dance with Jean. She looked up at Scott, "Yes, Lance. I would love to."

She gave Lance her hand, and he lead her down to the dance floor. She and Lance were having a great time dancing. There was one point where Nicole and Lance were all up on each other, and Scott was getting jealous watching them. Jean actually came by him as well with another guy hanging around her, but it wasn't anything compared to how he felt about Nicole and Lance at the moment. This was what Nicole wanted, make him jealous and it was in the bag for her. But at the same time, she was enjoying Lance's company. Nicole and Lance had embraced each other and they were so close, they were moving in for a kiss. Nicole realized what she was doing; she gasped, and pulled away. She left the dance floor and went back up to the table. 

"What's wrong?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing, I'm just ready to go." Nicole answered. She looked around for her sister, "Where is Claudette?"

Wanda and Todd just pointed to the bar. Nicole turned to that direction and saw Claudette on top of the bar dancing. Nicole was getting frustrated; she knew her sister had been drinking too much. She ran over to the bar, and talked her sister off the bar. Damia and Rogue followed Nicole to the parking lot.

"You guys need a ride home now?" Nicole asked them.

"Is there something wrong?" Damia asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just ready to go. It's getting really late."

"Alright just give us a sec ta get our stuff." Rogue told her.

Rogue and Damia went back in the club. Scott ran out past them to catch up with Nicole dragging her drunken sister to the car.

"Nicole, Nicole." He called out to her. 

She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"It's getting kind of late, and I've got to get the Queen of Bourbon here home."

"Stay for a little longer, please." 

"I can't. I would but I've got to get her home."

"Whaz yaaaaa name bubbey?!" Claudette slurred, drunk and staggering.

"See?" 

"And whossese da easta' turtle ov New Jerzzayy?"

"I see your point. Well, Nicole, If your not doing anything tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something?"

Nicole's face brightened, "Sure Scott, It would an honor."

"Alright, I'll pick you at about eight?"

"Yes. I'll see you then."

Claudette fell to her knees and started throwing up. Nicole clenched her teeth. Claudette then passed out in the parking lot in front of Nicole's feet.

"Uh.. Could you help me get her to my car, please?"

"Yeah."

Scott helped her get Claudette to the car. They threw Claudette in the back seat, she looked so peaceful, yet so nauseating. 

"Thanks Scott."

"Hey it's no problem. Anything I can do to help."

Nicole saw this a golden opportunity. She gave Scott a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"For being sweet."

Scott blushed. Rogue, Damia, Kitty, and Wanda came out of the club and saw the whole thing. Nicole saw them standing there.

"Well, my friends are ready to go. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Well bye."

"Bye." He walked away, and back into the club.

The smiled and applauded her. Nicole was so happy she jumped up, squealed, and clicked her heels. 

"I have a date with Scott Summers."


	7. My First Night With You

****

CHAPTER 7My First Night With You (and) Fighter

**__**

Part I- My First Night With You

Author's Note- This chapter is a double chapter. So please don't be confused about it

Author's Note(2)- When the text is _italicized_, the character is thinking. When the text is surrounded by **stars**, then a song is playing.

***Disclaimer- In the last chapter and in this one are songs obviously not written or produced by me. So I have no rights to them, they're just featured in these scenes.

The phone began to ring, just as Damia flopped down the bed in her room after another repetitive scene around the Mansion. She answered, "Aspramos. (Greetings.)"

"Afternoon Damia, it's Nicole."

"Aspramos, Gliko poili (sweetie bird)."

"Have you seen Scott today?"

"Yeah, he's here at the mansion."

"Could you please give him a message?"

"Sure."

"Tell him to meet me at the park."

"OK, I'll give it to him.

"Thank you so much, Damia. I owe you one."

"It's nothing. Call me when you get off your date, and tell me how it went."

"Alright, I'll speak with you later, Aphrodite."

Damia laughed, "See you later, Gliko poili (sweetie bird)." She hung up the phone, Damia then thought to herself. It's awfully strange that Nicole and Claudette never invite her over to their house, and they never have anyone pick them up, nor drop them off at home._ What are they hiding? It can't possibly be that bad._ John stepped into her room, "We're waiting for you, Sheila. We want to watch this video sometime this year." Damia just shook her head and smiled at him as he led her off downstairs.

Meanwhile, Nicole was in a frenzy at the boarding house. She wanted everything to be perfect; this was the day she was going on an actual date with her American dreamboat. _I have to have everything perfect tonight. Anything less than one hundred percent is unacceptable._ She and Claudette spent the last five hours preparing for this date. Nicole decided she go with a midnight blue, strapless corset, see-though at the torso area; dark denim low-rise jeans; black sandals and waved hair. "CLAUDETTE!" Nicole called out to her.

Claudette rushed from the bathroom, "What?! What do you want?! I have places to go, too!"

"How do I look?" She said as stood up straight and pressed down on her hips.

Claudette looked at her sister "You look fine. Good enough to get him in the backseat in the first five minutes."

"I knew it. Ugh. I knew I looked slutty. Now I have to change. I have redo my makeup and my hair and...."

"Nic, I was kidding. You look great. You look fine, you shouldn't change a thing." 

"Thanks." She sighs, and grabs her bag and matching denim jacket. "Well, here I go. I have a date with Scott Summers."

"Go get 'em, tiger." Claudette winked and playfully punched her shoulder.

Nicole shook her head at her, and walked down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door. Claudette went in Pietro's room to look out the window and watch her sister drive off happily away from the house. Claudette was happy that her sister found someone, but she was very uncomfortable that someone was Summers. She had been thinking that once he found who she really was she might have her heartbroken. She felt like Nicole was putting her feelings too much into pursuing this guy, and it was only a matter of time before....

"Nicole?" Lance called out.

Claudette turned around and answered, "Nah, Claudette. Nic just left." 

"Where to?"

"Date with Scott."

"Summers?!"

"Yeah."

Lance had gotten very jealous, the house was shaking, and Claudette was scrambling for a place to hold on. Lance regained sense of himself, and stopped the shaking. Claudette now knew things between the Scott, Nicole, and Lance weren't going to be pretty.

Nicole pulled into the park's parking lot. She as she parked next to a shiny, red convertible similar to hers, she noticed Scott standing in front of the car, leaning against it._._ He was wearing a red American Eagle T-shirt, medium blue carpenter jeans, white sneakers, and his signature, mysterious red sunglasses. When she found him, he was staring off into space again. As she did a hair check, she thought to herself, _Well, here it goes._

"Hey there." She called out as she approached him from behind.

As soon as called out, he snapped out of his daze. "Hi." Nicole walked into him and he hugged her, she embraced him back. "So who's driving?" 

"Can you? But only if you want to, I don't want to sound like a freeloader."

"Oh no, It's fine. You're not freeloading. So you ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

Scott lead to the passenger side, and held the door open for her. She daintily stepped in. _God, I feel like a real damsel, a true girly-girl._ Scott went to the driver side, started the car, and drove off to their first destination, the movies. _I sure hope Rogue is right about this date. Nicole's very pretty, and she's a sweet girl. But, my heart still belongs to that cheerful redhead._

"So I'm liking that outfit." Scott commented her graciously. "Very Christina Aguilera."

"Really? This old thing... It's something I threw together thirty minutes ago. But thank you, that was very thoughtful." She smiled

He chuckled.

"But you're looking very sexy in a preppy sort of way. Very Freddie Prinze, Jr."

"Thanks. You're a very interesting person. How'd you end up in the states, anyway?"

"Claudette and I were sent here by our father to live with our grandma after our mom died."

"Oh I'm sorry." 

"It's ok. But my dad's still alive though, he's back in Algeria... So where are your parents?"

"They died. Both of them."

"Oh Scott, I'm so sorry."

"I recently found out that my little brother survived the accident that killed them."

"That's great. Where's he?"

"In Hawaii, he decided that he was better off with his foster family." Nicole nodded her head as he stated that. "Do you have any other brothers or sisters other than Claudette?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother and an older sister."

"Are they in Algeria?"

"No, actually I have no clue where they are. My brother got into a quarrel with my father and he threw him out. My sister just disappeared exactly one year after he left. I haven't seen either since I was ten."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. But I know you'll be reunited some day."

"Maybe..." Nicole looked at him, and back out the window.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nicole and Scott arrived at the movie theater, and the place was packed full of Bayville High students. They stood out in front of tellers, as the decided what movie to see. They decided on a comedy to settle ease their moods. The two walked into the theaters in a casual "Just Friends" kind of state. An hour and a half later, they were walking out the building gabbing, laughing, reinacting scenes, just basically enjoying each other's company, like they were actually on the date. They were in the car on the way back to the park when Scott had a thought.

"Hey I have an idea." Scott stated.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Instead of going back to the park and going straight home, let's just walk around, and get to know each other more."

She smiled as she nodded at the idea. That night Nicole actually found herself having alot more fun with Scott than she'd had in a long time. Scott was enjoying Nicole's presence around him, she was smart, sarcastically funny, attractive, and all-around sweet girl. He found more likeable qualities in her than he found in Jean. Besides she wasn't budging on their relationship anytime soon, so why not take a chance on a good thing. They entered the parking lot in silence. After Scott parked he got out the car, to open the door for her, but Nicole got out on her own. She looked at him and smiled smugly. "Follow me." He told her.

She followed him out to a secluded, deserted area in the park. This was where he took a lot of other girls for romantic privacy. There the two had laid out a blanket on the grass, and sat down and looked back up at the stars. 

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if there weren't any stars?" Nicole asked him glancing over at him then back up at the star filled sky.

"Sometimes. Especially when I'm out here alone."

"If there weren't there, there wouldn't be anything that beautiful to look at."

"No, there would be." 

"Why is that?"

He looked back over to Nicole, "Because I'm looking at something beautiful right now." 

Nicole blushed. "Aw! You are so sweet."

Scott just smiled, looked back up at the sky, "So why did you and your sister move here? To the states I mean?"

"Well, our life in Algeria was just one tragedy after another."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you I haven't seen my sister and brother in almost 7 years?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the main reason of that is my father's devotion to my sister. My sister was favorite child; she was his only child in his eyes. He didn't really care about the rest of us. She was his treasured prize piece. No matter what the rest of us did, it still wasn't good enough for him. But everything she did was extraordinary."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" 

"Yes."

"How could he treat you guys like that?"

"I know. He loved playing favorites. It would always benefit him in the end."

"So how exactly did you guys get here?"

"Claudette and I bought plane tickets, and decided that we could find our grandmother on our own. So we flew over here to North Carolina, we wandered around there for about a half-year. Then we were in South Carolina for the other half. Then once in Georgia, we finally contacted her and we moved in with her. So far she's the only one other than my mother to appreciate our existence."

"Whoa. That's some story."

"And it's all true." She looked back over to Scott. "So what about you? What happened to your family?"

"It's really hard for me to explain it now. I haven't been able to tell anyone but Professor X."

"That must be some awful tale."

"It is. At one time I was having constant nightmares reminding me of what happened that night."

"I'm sorry Scott. I know it must be tough. I mean you lost your parents, I lost my mom, I know it had to take apart of you when they perished. I could eat or sleep for days, not to mention the nightmares and other things you get when it happens."

"Your exactly right. But we have to move on from it. There is a thing as life after death, and we have to live ours."

Nicole was emotionally drawn to Scott at this moment. It was taking all her inner strength to keep from jumping on him, and kissing him fiercely. "Can I tell you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well, this is going to sound corny. But, I've had a crush on you ever since the first time I saw you."

Scott blushed, "Are you sure it was me you were crushing on?"

"I'm definite. Scott, you are the sweetest guy I have ever met. You're honest and responsible" She moved closer to him, and closed her eyes as she said, "Not to meantion, you are strikingly gorgeous."

Scott blushed, "You really feel that way about me?"

"Yes. I really wanted to tell you but my grandmother always told me to make friends with a guy first before you persue him. And I really liked having...."

She was cut off by as Scott pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. She was overwhelmed by the feelings she was experiancing in that kiss. Scott was suprized by how good a kisser Nicole was, so he too was overwhelmed by the feelings of that moment. Nicole pulled away for a second, "What am I doing? I can't do this. I don't kiss on the first date. What is wrong with me?" 

"I'm really sorry, Nicole." Scott replied.

Nicole looked at Scott and imagined him as he looked that day during gym. "Oh fuck it." She pulled Scott into another steamy kiss and down on top of her. The two were so into the kissing, they didn't notice they rolled over onto the grass. Nicole had sprigs of grass in her hair, Scott had grass stains over his pants and his shirt. They stayed in their makeout session for a little over two hours, before Scott realized that he had to be back to the mansion. He pulled his watch to eye level and saw that it was a quarter past nine. He stopped Nicole, "Nicole, we gotta stop. I have to get back home now." 

Nicole and Scott grabbed their things and headed back to the parking lot. They throw the sheet back into the trunk and embraced each other once more before going their separate ways. "So are we on for another date?" Nicole asked.

"You know it." Scott replied lifting her up on top of the trunk. The two kissed passionately once more, not wanting to leave each other. Nicole being the goody two shoes that she loved to be, but definitely not wanting to stop, trying to push him away.

"Scott, baby. You have to go, do you?"

"I can be five minutes late." He told her, kissing on her neck.

"Scott, Scott. Really, if you have to be back. I don't want you to be late." Pushing him back.

"Alright."

"Promise to call me?"

"Does it look like I'll forget?" 

"I guess not. I'm just making sure I have another day lined up later on this week."

"Babe, by the looks of things at this point. You'll have more, everyday for the next year."

Nicole hugged Scott, forcing back the urge to give him a peck, knowing it would lead up to more. "See you soon."

"Bye, Nic." He hugged back, and helped her off the trunk.

The two parted ways getting back in to their own cars, and left the parking lot in different directions.

Not far behind the two at the park, was Nicole's housing family. Pietro, Lance, and Claudette had followed them to the park after the movie. They were in Pietro's jeep, and watched Nicole and Scott's little romp in the grass. Pietro was driving, Lance in the passenger side, and and Claudette in the back. "Well wasn't that the most lovely scene in this loved filled feature tonight." Pietro remarked.

"I don't like this, you guys." Claudette stated, "She really has feelings for the character, I've never seen her so ga-ga over a guy before. I mean she always says that she has not time for romance."

"So is she a virgin?" Pietro asked.

"Pietro. What the hell kinda question is that? You're with me you butthole."

"I'm sorry, huns. I was just curious." He remarked giving her a kiss. "So is she?"

She punched him in his back. "No, she's not. But that's still doesn't mean she's not a prude."

"What the fuck are you two babbling about?" Lance remarked, "We're here to see what Summers is up to, and you to losers are talking about her virginity. God, why did I even bother asking you two to help?!" 

"Hey rock boy!" Claudette snapped, "She's my sister ok. I happened to care about her, maybe a little bit more than you two. So don't catch an attitude with me if I get a little bit off subject."

"Sorry. I'm just a little..."

"Jealous?" Pietro said. "Envious? Spiteful?"

"Shut up alright, Maximoff."

"You know you want her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lance? You have a crush on Nicole? You're joking right?"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"You have no chance. You're not her type."

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that what's happening between her and Summers isn't good for either squads..."

"We know that now. We can't do anything about it."

Nicole smirked. _I know a little secret that could possiably stop them...._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+++*+*+**++*+*++*+**+**+**+*++*

**__**

Part II- Fighter

Author's Note (3)- This is the second part of Chapter 7, I wanted to make these scenes all in one chapter but thought it would be a waste of time to make this upcoming sequence another chapter so I put it all together. Plus, this next sequence happens right after Scott and Nicole's date.

"I'm so happy tonight." Nicole said sing-songingly strolled into the house. Wanda and Todd had been sitting on the couch watching TV. Freddy had been sitting in the loveseat, sleep and drooling, with a sandwich on his chest. "What's up, Nic?" Todd asked, "Have a good time with Lance?" Nicole was so busy twirling around and humming love songs, she didn't notice that Todd spoke to her. She glided upstairs, gloating; once she reached the top of the stairs, she leaned over the banister and shouted, "Isn't tonight the most wonderful night?! A starry filled sky, such a **_glorious_** night made for lovers." Wanda and Todd looked at each other, both thinking, _is she for real?!_ Nicole whisked away from the banister, still very gleeful, and began reciting shakespearean quotes, 

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

She strolls down the hall, projecting through the house. 

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

She begins reciting verses from a Midsummer Night's Dream as she enters her room and closes the door, and her voice faded into the interiors of her room. Wanda and Toad looked at each other, shook their heads, and continued looking at TV. The phone rang five minutes later, Mystique called and told the gang to suit up, Rogue informed "Risty" of the X-men's plan to find out what's in those boxes. Pietro, Lance, and Claudette came in just as Wanda was awaking up Freddy. They suited up and headed over to an old deserted office building on the east side of town. 

***************************************************

Venus and Pyro were in the basement searching for and recent additions to the old building. Cyclops and Jean were inside on the first floor looking for the crates and keeping look out for the brotherhoods arrival. Rogue and Nightcrawler were running through the upper four levels also looking for the crates. 

"Um...Sheila, I think you should come take a look at this." Pyro called out to Venus, pulling the top off of a crate.   
Venus walked over to her boyfriend's location to see what he found. She grasped as she looked into the crate. "John, why would they have these?" Venus stuck her hand inside the crates and lifted up lots of little precious jewels; diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, etc.   
Pyro hesistated to answer at first, but stated, "I remember Magneto sayin' something before I left about needing some kind of secret materials for his 'liquidation device'. But I guess he meant a jackpot."  
"What kind of device is it? And why were you holding out on this kind of information, Mr. Allerdyce?"  
"Because I didn't know what that thing was for. So I didn't think I needed to say anything, love."  
"We have to get this back to the mansion as soon as possible."

+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+==+=+=+=+

During the discovery in the basement, Jean and Cyclops were searching and having a little discussion at the same time. "So Scott." Jean said pulling up dusty white sheets off of office furniture, "How was your night with the mystery girl?"  
"She's not a mystery girl." Scott answered back, only four feet away from her. "I told almost five times who I was going out with. You just acted like you didn't care. And besides that, I had a great time. Much better than I thought I could have with you."

She scoffs, "Well I'm so sorry, Scott. So who was the lucky girl?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I should tell you. You'll probably hate me for it."

"I won't hate you. Just tell me."

"Ok fine. Her name is Nicole St. Croix."

"Nicole St. Croix." Jean repeated bluntly. Just the sound of her name coming out of Scott's mouth made gave Jean chills. It made her blood boil, the thought of them together, made Jean tense up. "You went out with her. And she didn't treat you like a peaseant? I mean come on Scott, she thinks she's princess of the world."

"She does not. She's not anything you think she is. She's a very sweet, and kindhearted young woman."

"More like coldhearted. Ok, Summers, If you think she's so sweet and innocent, how come no one's ever seen where she lives, or her parents."

"She's a very private person, and her mom died when she was eight and her dad lives in Africa."

Jean just rolled her eyes, and continued searching throught the room. Cyclops stopped what he was doing, and looked at Jean, astounded by her reaction.

"Am I dectecting a hint of jealousy here?!"

"No. Me? Jealous of little miss princess? I think not."

"Yes. Yes, you are. Jean, you can't stand the fact that I have somebody. And that somebody happens to be your biggest threat of your popularity."

"If you think that she's all innocent and perfect, then you're wrong. No body's perfect, and I have a feeling that you'll find that out very soon."

Scott just crossed his arms, shook his head, and smiled.

"Whatever. Let's finishing looking for these stupid boxes, so we can go back to the mansion."

"...Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here." A female voice called out from them. Cyclops and Jean turned around quickly. M and Avalanche standing side by side in front of the doorway. 

"It's one-eyed boy and the artist formerly known as Missy Perfect." Avalanche said caddishly. "So M sweetheart, what do you think we should do about these two tresspassing on our turf?"

"Oh, I know." M replied, "Let's give them a beating they'll never forget."

"I second that motion."

"Bring it on, hawkgirl." Jean stated, "I've been waiting for another shot at you since our last meeting."

"Are you completely sure, you're ready for that?" She asked beginning to hover a little above the floor.

"Oh yeah."

Jean and M charged at each other as did Cyclops and Avalanche. Jean and M started throwing punches at each other, Cyclops and Avalanche did the same. But they weren't getting anywhere, so Avalanche decided to level the battlefield, literally. "M." He called out. 

"Yes?!" She answered dodging a few of Jean's hits.

"You might want to fly up right now." 

M flew up, taking Jean with her. The ground started shaking, sending Scott up under a large pile of books. Jean was overwhelmed, before she realized where she was, M had dropped her on top of one of the hardwood desks. Jean was, once again, knocked unconcious by M. M came down for a soft landing. She began thinking that there may be others in the building, just as Quicksilver zoomed past her and up the stairs. Scarlet and Toad following him up the stairs, Blob was jogging in behind them stopped beside M and Avalanche. 

"Blob. Avalanche. You two go to the basement, I'll stay up here and make sure these two didn't find anything."

The two did what she said and ran down the stairs. M turned her back to the pile of books that Cyclops was under and started looking for any discoveries. Cyclops emerged from the falled books, and spotted M. 

"Hey hot stuff!" He called out to her. She turned around to see an unfazed Cyclops, standing in front the pile. "Didn't think you could get rid of me that easy, did you sweetheart?".

"Oh that wasn't my doing." She replied, M begin hovering. "But you're about to see what I can do."

She flew fast straight in his direction. Cyclops turned up his visor, almost to full charge. M saw this and squeaked 'UH OH'. The blast was a direct hit and sent M flying backward into a support column and into the brick wall, leaving a large hole there. Cyclops ran over to see if she was really out, but didn't let his guard down.

Cyclops approached the girl's unconcious body. But to his surprize, there wasn't just one body there. It was two, and they didn't look exactly like M, but they did favor her. It was Nicole and Claudette. Nicole was coming to and she realized what had happened. She looked up and saw Cyclops looking down at her. 

"Oh my god." Nicole exclaimed. "Scott, let me explain.".

Scott was heartbroken, "It's ok. You don't have to."

Nicole looked at Cyclops facial expression..

Scott began backing away, "I just can't believe Jean was right again. Especially about you."

He turned away from her and sprinted up the stairs. "Scott. Come on, Scott. SCOTT!!" Nicole called out, tears streaming from her eyes. Venus and Pyro stood behind him the entire time, and saw everything. Venus stared at Nicole for a minute and then Claudette as she began to come to. Pyro motioned to Venus that they had to go, and she followed. Nightcrawler teleported in grabbed Jean and teleported back up to the Blackbird. 


	8. Emotions taking Me Over

Author's Note - The text in the [Braces] are a flashback of an earlier event. And the _italics _represent the character thinking. Well Enjoy.

Chapter 8 – Emotions Taking Me Over

Lance stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at himself in his sleeping clothes, a wife-beater and boxers. He'd never seen Nicole so upset with her sister. Scott's reaction to discovering Nicole and Claudette's secret overwhelmed the girl. The exhibition between the two girls in the truck cab keeps replaying in his head. 

[Nicole and Claudette were at each other's throat in the cab of the white delivery truck. They sat in between Wanda, who watched them go back and forth, and Lance, who was driving. Nicole sat next to Wanda, Claudette next to Lance. And Nicole was so mad with her sister her face was red hot. 

"What were you thinking, Claudette?!" Nicole snapped at her sister. "You know what... Forget it. I know actually what you were thinking. You wanted him to find out about us so things could stay like it was...Am I right?"

"No you are not right!!!" Claudette barked back her sister. "Nicole, Why would I do that to you, you're my sister. And you have no proof that I purposely did that."

"HELLO?!!! We were merged together, we shared each other's thoughts!!!" 

"Well, excuse me for trying to keep things like they should be. We are not supposed to interact with them. They're the bad guys!!"

"Not supposed to interact with them. Then what the hell do you call us doing when we're with Damia and Rouge??? Huh, Smart ass?!"

"Shut up, Nicole!!! You what I'm talking about!"

"Claudette, how could you do that?! You're my sister, sister's do not sabotage each other's relationships!"

"Unlike you dear sister, I was thinking of the team. You see what we just did. The X-Men found out what was in those crates. Then we just relocated them somewhere else. Now we're on our way back to the house and we have to report this to Mystique. And we're all going to stick in this together. Which you obviously were not thinking of. This is not the time to be worried about your little boyfriend."

"Well at least I do what I'm supposed to be doing when I do it, and I act appropriately in public. Unlike you who can't seem to understand the concept of right time, right place."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You actually what I mean. Who that ditches 4 and 5th everyday to roll in the hay with Speedy Gonzales back there?! It damn sure isn't me, Claudette."

"Don't give me that. You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend who cares about me. And your little laser boy can't get his red eyes past Pristine Perfect, and her shiny red hair."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. You're jealous because Summers is smitten with Jean Grey, and he's using you as a crutch to get her to notice him. And not only that Nicole, you've gotten so much like Monet that it's not even funny. You're snobby, you're a smart ass, and when you're around Pietro you act like an ice princess, a real cold, heartless bitch."

Nicole was so hurt by her sister's comment to her she couldn't speak. Small tears started flowing down her warm cheeks. Nicole put her head down to hide her face, and started whimpering, more and more tears began streaming from her eyes. Claudette glared down at her sister, but her anger began to fade as she heard Nicole's sobs. Claudette hated to see her sister cry, it reminded her of how much they used cry at night after their mom died, and how they wished she'd come back to them. Claudette put her arms around Nicole and began rubbing her back "Nic.Nicole, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

Nicole looked up at her sister and began wiping her tears, "Yeah, you are sorry. But you not gonna be as sorry as I am after choke the living shhh..." As soon as the word 'after' came out of her mouth Nicole jumped on Claudette and started choking her. Nicole had a death grip on her, Claudette has turning a bright blue color, and Nicole was literally trying to kill Claudette. Lance was swerving the truck around on the road, trying to move out the two girls' way. Wanda was on Nicole's back trying to pull her off of Claudette. Lance had to stop the truck, and it took Freddy to pry Nicole off of Claudette. Nicole had to switch places with Pietro. While in the back, she punched at least five holes on the left side of the truck, and nearly kicked off the back door. Nicole had gone crazy, and it was all Claudette's fault.]

Lance still stood in front of the mirror, splashing water from the faucet in his face. _What the hell did Claudette think she would accomplish by doing that? I never knew Nicole could be so violent._ Lance heard more noise coming from Nicole and Claudette's room, and it sounded as if someone were storming down the hall. When he left the bathroom, he went to take a peek in the two girls' room. He saw their door and it was completely ripped off the hinges! (Obviously done by Nicole) He took a glimpse inside and saw Pietro sitting on Claudette's bed comforting her, and Nicole was nowhere in sight. 

Lance then went back down the hall and into his room, looking down as he shut the door. He looked and on his bed, and there was Nicole lying in the middle of it, in very short boxers and tank top, holding a bottle of Barcardi in her hands. She took a swig from the bottle and started smiling. She was swaying a little; this informed Lance that Nicole was drunk and still upset. Nicole just sat there and stared at Lance. She took another swig from the bottle, and said to him slightly slurred, "Ya know, I never noticed but you sir, have nice body. Ya kinda have that Brad Pitt in Fight Club meets Ashton Kutcher in his male modeling days type of thing going on there. Hats off to you, Lancie Wancie."  
"Nicole, why are you in my room?" He asked her calmly, not know what to do with her.  
"I came in here to be wissh' youu." She answered. Nicole took yet another swig, and motioned with her fingers and told him, "Come here, you sessy, sessy boy."  
Lance walked toward her and stood in right in front of her, "Nicole, you're drunk."  
"I know that silly. That's why I'm here." She patted a next to her, "Have a seat ole, buddy, ole pal."  
Lance sighed and sat down next to her.   
"Ya know, Lancie. I've noticed you've been watchin' me."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I see you staring at me. Like that night before that party. You were thinking of what I would like naked."  
Lance took the bottle from her.  
"Hey man, don't be such a par-tay pooper."  
"Nicole I think you need to go to your room."  
"I can't go in there with that little traitor. That Witch." She began giving the evil eye to the adjacent wall of Lance's room and the girls' room. "Besides I want to be here wit' you big boy."   
  


Nicole got on her knees in the bed and crawled closer to Lance, she began kissing his neck and feeling him up.   
  


He began pushing her away, "Nicole, stop. I can't do this. You're drunk. It just wouldn't feel right."  
  


"Oh C'mon, Lance. You know you want me. Why fight it?" She moves in on him again.  
  


He pushes her off of him and stands up and faces her. "Nicole, I don't want to do that with you now. You're wasted. This not the Nicole I know. The Nicole I know, is smart, witty, and a good person all-round. I don't want this Nicole, I want the Nicole I know."  
  


She looks at Lance very annoyed, she waves her hand and the door opens and then slams shut. "Ya know Lance, I have powers that can actually force it out of you. I can make you do exactly what I want to do, and you can't do a thing about it." Nicole stood up, staggering as she got on her feet. She tried standing up straight but ended up falling into Lance. Lance helped her stand back up, but when she stood, she grabbed his top and pulled him into her. She spoke gruffly, "No guy, has ever turned me down. And I have the feeling the more you resist the more I will want you. If you want to know, what Claudette and me have in common with each other, we always get everything we want, and I do mean everything. But since you are being nice about it, and not being a jerk, I'll stop and let this slide. Although keep in mind, that after I've sobered up. Ya may not have another chance at this."  
  
Nicole pushed him on his bed and staggered out the room. Lance just shook his head, and lie back on his bed. He looked up at the mirrors on his ceiling. It hadn't been a minute after he lied back, that Lance heard a loud thud in the hallway, followed by the sound of a rolling glass bottle. Lance rushed out his door to see what happened. He looked down the hall to see Nicole lying on the carpeted floor, halfway between the bathroom and her room, with another bottle in hand. Lance hurried over to her to see if she was hurt. He leaned over her, and listened as she snored sound asleep. He shook his once again at her, removed the bottle from her hand, picked her up and carried her back into his room. He took her over to his bed, placed her down, on his bed and wrapped her up. He just stood over her for a while. She looked so peaceful sleeping. She had a smile plastered across her face as she snuggled in Lance's bed like a baby. He thought she was completely adorable, despite the fact that she drunkenly hit on him; Lance could now say that he was smitten with her. He was growing tired as well, so grabbed the extra sheet off his bed, went downstairs, and slept on the couch.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Meanwhile, at the X Mansion, Scott sat in his room staring at the wall. Thinking about how Nicole's secret, completely blew his socks off. _How could she do this to me? I should have listened to Jean to begin with. I can't believe she was right again. God I hate it when she does that. _At that time, Rogue walked past Scott's room, and noticed that he wasn't looking very happy. So she thought she'd stop and see what was the matter. Rogue lightly wrapped on his open door, "Knock, Knock." She said stepping into the room. "Is it ok if ah come in?"

Scott looked up and muttered, "Yeah, sure come in?"

She pulled out the chair from under his desk and sat in front of him. "That date didn't go too good, huh?" She stated.

"No, No. It was great. We had an amazing time." He replied. "But the post-date show was what didn't go over so well."

"Wha' happened, sugah?"  
"I forgot you weren't in that room with me an hour ago."  
"Oh, so ya found out who Monet really was huh?"  
"Yeah. I blasted her clear across the building and she split into two. And there was Nicole, lying there in Monet's battle gear."  
"Ah'm sorry ya had ta find out like that, Scott."  
"It's ok. Wait a minute…you knew about this? And didn't tell me? Rogue how could you do that? You know how I feel about things like that."  
"Oh Scott, Come on. Ya know ya like her. Ah just wanted ta make things work between ya two. Ya guys are like made for each other. Ya two have so much in common. And ya love talkin' ta her, and bein' around her. Besides, the rest of us were kinda gettin' sick of watchin' ya pine over Jean all tha' time."  
"I know that. But she's in the brotherhood. I didn't even know she was a mutant. Now, I know she's a bad mutant, and very dangerous. I can't be with somebody like that."

"Scott, listen to what u're sayin. Ya sound really stupid. Ya've known her longer than ah have, and ya know damn well that she's not a bad mutant or a bad person. Yeah, she can be a lil' stuck up at times, but she's a really sweet girl. U're givin' up on a really good thing here. Ya've got to get past that, she's only doin' a job. Ah mean, Scott, has she once came ova' here and been up ta no good? No. Ya've got to really stop thinkin' like that. Ya've done this ta me and Remy, ya've done it ta Damia and John, and now u're doin' it to yaself. Does it make much sense ta ya?"

Scott just sat in silence, letting Rogue's word sink in.

"Scott, Nicole really likes ya, sugah, and ya like her too. Give her a chance? If not for her, then do it for us." Rogue got and left the room, leaving Scott to really think. As soon as Rogue stepped out of his room, she saw Damia standing by his door, with a smile across her face. She just looked at Rogue, Rogue looked back at her, and Damia said softly and simply, "Eucharisteo Artemis. (Thank Artemis.) A job well done, Rogue." "Thanks." Rogue replied as they walked down the hallway together. Damia smiled, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

About an hour later, Scott had really thought about what Rogue said. Her words really did the trick. Though, he wasn't still over it, he was going to give it another shot. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next morning, at the Brotherhood's boarding house, Nicole awoke to a the sun beaming in her face and feeling somewhat refreshed. Though she knew as soon as she had breakfast she'd feel the true aftermath of her one-girl drinking party. She looked at the clock; it read 1:45, _Ugh._ _Make that lunch._ And she was completely lost as to why she was waking up in Lance's room. _Oh My God! Did Lance have his way with me after I passed out?!_ She then looked around the room and Lance was nowhere in sight. She was relieved, so she got out of bed, and went to her room. As she entered the vacant room, she looked on her bed and noticed a letter with her name on it. She opened it up, and skimmed through it; it was a letter of apology from Claudette. Then she noticed that her cell phone, was lighting up. She flipped it open, and it read 'YOU HAVE 2 NEW VOICE MAIL MESSAGES.'

She listened to the first one, Lance spoke. "Hey Nic, It's Lance. Um… We went out for lunch. So we'll bring you something back. And before I go, I wanted to tell you that nothing happened last night. You passed out in the hallway and I put you in my bed and I slept on the couch. So you can't say I took advantage of you. Well, see ya later. Bye. …And by the way, I do intend on getting another shot at you."

Nicole just laughed at his statement, remembering what she had said to him the night before. Then she listened to the second, "Hey Nicole, it's Scott. Listen I really think we should talk. Call me back whenever you get this. I really think that we should give this another shot…"

Nicole fell backward on the bed squealing and kicking her legs up in the air. 


	9. Ugly

Chapter 9- Ugly  
  
Author's note- This series is now moving toward the end. So hang on to your seats people it's gonna be a wild ride. It may be a while before I update after chappies 9 and 10. But I'll be back.  
  
  
It's spring and love is in the air. Nicole and Scott had reconciled their differences and are now Bayville High's most exclusive couple, dating a little over a month. There are now more couples going public nowadays. Wanda has finally given Todd a chance and they've been together for the last three and a half weeks. Kurt and Amanda are tighter than ever before. Damia and John, after all the tough times they've been though, are still in romance bliss. Rogue and Remy are second in command in the exclusive couples club, getting hotter and heavier by the day. And Tabitha has now bagged the Captain of the Lacrosse team.   
  
But as always, with pairings there are some separations. The biggest no-brainer breakup of the spring is Jean and Duncan Matthews. But it didn't end like you think it would. It wasn't because Jean was fed up with Duncan's immature behavior. It was Duncan who was fed up with Jean. She took so much time trying to convince Scott to stop dating Nicole; she'd stopped caring about Duncan, so he ended it. Pietro has been secretly sneaking around on Claudette. But Claudette has the perception in her mind that their relationship is still good, that she believes all the lies Pietro gives her.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey, Nic." Rogue greeted Nicole, as she, Damia, and Tabitha sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria. Nicole had been listening to music for her performance due later that week in her dance class. She took the headphones off and greeted her friends.   
"Have you guys seen Scott?" She asked them. "I mean I lost track of him after 3rd."  
"You mean after you two sucked face at his locker." Tabitha stated sarcastically.  
They all laughed. Scott snuck up on Nicole, pulled up a chair and sat next Nicole giving her a affectionate kiss, which the two really got into.  
"Hey, Hey, Hey. There are children present." Rogue told them.  
They stopped with smiles on their faces. They were hugged up together when Jean walked across their table. Nicole and Jean eyed each other very heatedly. I can't stand her, they both thought. They must have been reading each other's mind because they could hear each other. Nicole watched as Jean walked over to Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, Kurt, Evan, and Jubilee.   
  
Jean watched Scott and Nicole as they sat and joked with Rogue, Damia, and Tabitha. I've got to put a stop to them. Jean got up from her table, and walked over to Nicole's. She walked over to Scott, and asked him, "Scott, can I talk to you for sec?" Scott excused himself and went with Jean about four feet from the table. Nicole stared sternly at Jean. She saw them mouth something back and forth to each other. Nicole blinked once, and saw Jean lean in and kiss Scott!!! Nicole started to get up angrily put Damia held her back. She calmed herself for a second, but lost all control when Scott kissed her back. The other girls mouths dropped instantly, and Damia let Nicole go. The other x members, along with Claudette and Wanda (who were exiting the lunch line) where shocked as well. "Oh shit", both Claudette and Wanda said in unison.  
  
Nicole rushed over and broke the two apart. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Nicole demanded getting in Jean's face.   
"Proving to you who Scott really wants." Jean replied.   
Nicole turned around to Scott and pushed him forcefully, "And what the hell was about?!"  
"Nicole, she kissed me." Scott answered, "I didn't kiss her."  
"Yeah, Scott but you kissed her back. I saw you."  
"It's not like that Nicole."  
"Whatever, Scott. I'm out." With that she grabbed her bag, and started to walk out. By now the three had the whole cafeteria's attention. Before Nicole even got two feet from them, Jean called out to her. "It hurts, doesn't Nicole?!"  
Nicole stopped in her tracks and slowly pivoted around.   
"Knowing that Scott has always wanted me. And you were just his rebound. His crutch for me to notice him."  
"Really, Jean?" Nicole said dropping her bag on the floor. "Because if I was his crutch. Then why is that you spent all your time trying to get him to notice you."   
Nicole walked slowly closer to Jean, and Jean did the same as well, and laughed.  
"Really, Grey. I want to know. I want to know the reason why, of all the guys in this school, Duncan Matthews dumped you. Is it because you're too pathetic to actually keep a relationship working with somebody that easy to please?"  
"Ha Ha. You crack me up. But tell me this St. Croix, why is it that you have put yourself way out there to grab any guy's attention? Is your sister that much of a skank that you have to be queen."  
Nicole laughed wickedly, then tensed up. All it took was look at Jean's face when she opened eyes, and Nicole punched Jean across the left side of her face. Jean had leaned down, holding her face. She looked back up at Nicole, with a little blood that trickled down her lip. Jean lost it, she grabbed hold of Nicole and jumped her, slamming Nicole onto a nearby table occupied by a couple of jocks, and started striking her then strangling her. They backed up and began shouting GIRL FIGHT. Nicole had rolled Jean over, and was on top of Jean, continuously striking her. Claudette and Wanda rushed over to break them up as well as Kitty and Amara. They pried the girls apart, as Nicole began shouting incoherent things to Jean. Like, "You're lucky they stopped me" and "You better watch your back."   
  
As the two were dragged in opposite directions, they managed to calm themselves. Once Nicole was alone walking down the hallway, she was approached by Scott. "We need to talk." He told her, she could tell by his facial expression that this wasn't good. They walked into the nearest deserted space away from everyone, an empty classroom, and locked the door. As soon as Nicole and Scott sat down on that teacher's desk, Nicole began speaking.  
"What the hell was that about? You kissed Jean right in front of me."  
"Nic, I already told you. She kissed me. She started in on me about an earlier arguement and when I started to walk away, she kissed me."  
"I understand that Scott, but you kissed her back. If she kissed you, and you like someone else, you don't kiss her back."  
"I'm sorry, Nic." He pulled her into him, wrapped his arms around her, and held her trying to make her feel better. "Look there's something else we need to talk about. Nicole, I think we need some time apart right now."   
Nicole looked up at Scott and pushed herself away from him. "What?"  
"I think we need some space, you know."  
"Need some space?" She stood up. "What do you mean we need some space? Scott, We've been together for a little over two months, and been friends even longer. Why would you...." She looked at him and realized something. "You're not over it yet."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Damnit Scott, You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're still not over the fact that we work on two different sides."  
Scott remained silent.  
"I knew it. Scott, how could you do this to me? I've put up with everybody shit at the house all for you. My roomates never compliment me on anything they just give me crap about you being with me. Now, they won't even talk to me. Including Claudette. Scott, my own twin sister won't even talk to me. Do you know how sad and pathetic that is?" She turned away from him, and faced the back of the classroom.  
"Nicole, I'm really, truly sorry. I know this is extremely bad timing. But, I've always wanted Jean to like me more than just a friend. Now that I have my chance, I really want to take it. There's nothing against you at all. I mean you are very beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, and the coolest girl I've met in a long time. I know there's someone out there for you."  
Nicole faced him again, but this time she had tears flowing down her cheeks. "Scott. I can't believe this. After all we've been though, and all we've experianced together, how could you do this? I really care about you. No, I loved you Scott Summers. And you're just throwing what we have away?"  
"I'm sorry Nicole."  
"This is bullshit. Bye Scott. Have a nice life with Jean."  
Nicole grabbed her bag, and walked the classroom just as the students and teacher were coming in.   
  
Nicole passed her sister and Wanda in the hallway at Wanda's locker. Claudette noticed Nicole walking swiftly up the hallway. She called out to her. "NICOLE?"   
The farther she got, the more tears came. Claudette saw that something was wrong. She called out again, "NIC? WHAT'S WRONG?!"   
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Nicole shouted back. Once she'd gotten past Wanda, Nicole sprinted up the hallway, and out the front doors, trying to fight the tears back, but was unsuccessful. Nicole sprinted all the way to the boarding house, even though Claudette was the fast one, Nicole managed to get to Claudette's minimum speed.   
  
Claudette saw Scott come out of the classroom. She stalked over to him and slammed him against the wall. "If my sister's damaged in any way, you're mine, got me red eyes?!" She told him angerily. Claudette let him go, and ran the same trail her sister did. Once outside, Claudette flew up into the sky, and began the search for her sister. At this state, Claudette knew that Nicole would go anywhere. 


	10. Lately

Author's Note- Y'all know the deal, if it's in the ~~swiggles~~ that means a song is playing. If it's in italics, then the characters are thinking.  
  
Chapter 10- Lately  
  
_I can't believe he did that to me_, Nicole thought. Nicole was in a very fragile state of mind. She couldn't couldn't believe what Scott said to her. That wasn't the Scott she knew. She stood in front of the boarding house, rummaging through her pockets for her keys. Getting frustrated, she ripped the door right off the handle, and ran straight to the staircase.  
  
Lance was upstairs in his room when he heard the noise. Half sleep, he came downstairs, scratching his head, confused by the noise. Before he reached the middle of the staircase, he noticed Nicole at the bottom, with her head down, hands over her face, sniffling. He stood over her, and asked playfully, "If I sit next to you, are you gonna flip out on me like you did Claudette?"  
"Shut up, Lance. I'm not in the mood today." She answered back, pissed.  
"What's wrong with you?" He sat down next to her.  
"Fuckin' Summers." She raised her head, her eyes had turned a fiery, bright red.  
"Damn! He must have really pissed you off."  
"Yeah, he was all over that bitch Je...Je...Ooh! I'm so mad, I can't even say her name!" She was so angry that she punched a hole through the wall.  
Lance, afraid to ask. "What happened?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said putting her head back down.  
Lance put his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. "You know what?"  
Nicole lifted her head back up, widened her eyes, and wiped away her tears. "What?"  
"You didn't need him. I mean what could he do for you anyway? Besides bitch about you stealin' for Mags and beatin' his ass at everything."  
Nicole smiled, "You what? You're right. I mean what was I thinking?"  
Lance smiled back her, but before he could say anything comforting, Nicole dropped her head again, sinking down to her knees, and started crying again.   
"Lance, what did I do wrong?" She asked, her voice muffled by her hands and knees. "Was it my fault that he had to find out like that? I mean, I really liked him. We had so much fun together. And we were happy. Why did he have to end it like that?"  
"No, No, No. Nicole, it wasn't you're fault. Summers is a dick. Besides any guy that doesn't want you has mental issues."  
"But then Claudette would be right. He used me as a crutch to get to Gray. I hate it when that little wench is right. I'm the only one who should be right."  
"Nic, don't beat yourself about it. You're much better off without him anyway. Any guy would be happy to have you as his girlfriend."  
Nicole sat up and wiped her tears; she managed to form a smirk on her face. "Does that include you?"  
Lance blushed, "Yeah."  
Nicole laughed at his facial expression.  
Lance smiled, "See you're feeling better right?"  
"Yeah, thank you Lance." She hugged him. "I'm glad I have you to talk to."  
"Glad I could help."  
Nicole started thinking about all the times she and Lance were together, and they've always had some kind of chemistry. She then looked over to him, smiling seductively at him.  
"Hey Lance?"  
Lance had been staring at a picture of himself, Claudette, and Nicole acting like Superman and the Wonder Twins. He as soon as the word 'Lance' slithered out of her mouth, Lance slowly turned his head in her direction with a questioning look on his face.  
"Remember that message you left on my phone?"  
He blushed, "Yeah. Why?"  
"I think you're about to get your second chance at me..." She licked her lips.  
His eyes boggled, "Say huh?!"  
Nicole shook her head smiling. She gently grasped his face, she moved closer into him, and she guided herself into a soft, sexy, passionate kiss. Fireworks sparked off everywhere, Lance finally got his shot at his dream girl. Nicole found herself getting really into this kiss, she had been running her fingers though his hair. Lance pulled her hand down, moving her hands out of his hair. She pushed him backward onto the stairs, straddled him, then began licking and kissing all over his neck. He began whimpering, and softly moaning, _Thank you God_, he said in his mind. The more she touched him, the more he wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there. Before long, she made him reach a point where he couldn't take it anymore. He gently pushed her off top, stood up, and lead her up stairs.   
  
As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, Nicole playfully pushed him against the left wall, and kissed him. But this time, Lance did the same, picking her up and placing her against the other wall. As hot as it had gotten in the hallway, Lance managed to carry her off to his bedroom. He carried her over to his bed, and dropped her playfully on top of it. Nicole pulled him down on top of her into another steamy kiss. Not wanting to stop the kisses but afraid that someone would walk in on them, from beneath Lance, Nicole waved her hand and his bedroom door closed, she twisted her hand and the it locked. She waved her hand again and the tv cut off, and the stereo cut on. At the time, one of Nicole's favorite songs happened to be playing, Tyrese's Lately. Hearing the sounds of the slow, sensuous music in the background, drove the two even crazier.   
  
~~I can't imagine life without you by my side  
This is love baby that I'm feeling   
and I'm hoping you're feeling the same way  
Things tend to slip my mind  
like how you like to wine and dine baby with romantic lights  
You mean a lot to me in so many ways~~  
  
As Tyrese's lyrics and soulful, sultry voice sunk deeper into their minds, the passion and desire within the walls of that room sent them into a total abyss of pleasure.  
  
~~Lately Have I told you I love you  
Lately Have I told you you still mean the world to me  
Lately Have I told you I love you  
I'll be your wishing well  
tell me what you want baby~~  
*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*---*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*  
  
Claudette had been flying all over the city, in search of Nicole, when it dawned on her to check the house. She flew rapidly over to the boarding house, and grounded herself onto the front yard. Just shortly after landing, She noticed Wanda running down the sidewalk, trying to catch up to her.   
  
Wanda stopped in front of her breathing hard, asked Claudette, "Have you found her yet?"  
  
Just before Claudette could answer, a pair of sneakers flew out of Lance's window, followed by Lance's helmet, Nicole's shoes, and about 3 books. Then the two looked over at the front door, and noticed it torn off the hinges.  
  
"Well I have now." Claudette replied. Both Wanda and Claudette sprinted through the door. As the ran up the stairs, the kept hearing a thumping sound coming from Lance's room. They were thinking that Nicole had taken her frustrations out on Lance, and became even more worried.  
  
Claudette and Wanda reached the last door in the hallway, and immediately began banging and calling out for Nicole. "NIC!" "Nicole!" "Nic, are you in there?" "Nicole, please stop, don't hurt Lance."  
  
Nicole manage to stifle her cries and answer Claudette. "It's ok, Claude. I'm...whoa...FINE!"  
  
Claudette and Wanda looked at each other confused. Then Claudette spoke, "Nic, are you sure you're ok? Because you ran out of..."  
  
"...Clau...dette. Tr-Tr-Trust me. I'm FINE."   
  
"Nicole? Are you su..." Claudette then read her sister's thoughts. She began seeing and feeling what Nicole was feeling. Claudette gasped loudly, then shook her head and came out of a state of nirvana. "Ohhhh! Ok."  
  
Wanda looked at Claudette oddly. Claudette then told her sister, "Um...Nic. I'm meeting Rouge, Damia, Tabby and Jubes at Two Guys. If you're feeling up to it, you wanna meet us there?"   
  
Nicole squeaked, "O....K!"  
  
"See ya sis!"  
  
Nicole squeaked, "Bye BYE!"  
  
Wanda walked downstairs with Claudette, once in the living room, she asked "Ok, what the hell is goin' on up there?"  
  
Claudette smiled, arching her right eyebrow she said, "They're 'talking'."  
  
Wanda's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"  
  
Claudette raised her hand toward the stairs, "Judge for yourself." The thumping noise had gotten louder, and the two heard the faint sound of a girl moaning.   
  
Wanda's jaw dropped, and she covered her mouth. She began squealing with disbelief, Claudette squatted down and let out the most heinous laugh she'd ever done.   
  
"I'm shocked." Wanda stated, "I thought your sister was a prude."  
  
"I told you guys. But, you didn't believe meh."  
  
Wanda laughed, "Next time I'll remember too."  
  
"Well I gotta meet the peasants for our monthly feast."  
  
Wanda chuckled as Claudette flew out the front door back to school. She had to get the convertible that Nicole left in the spot next to Scott's car. Wanda ran up the stairs and stood in front of the occupied room. Todd had come home and noticed the door. He saw Wanda's coat lying on one of the easy chairs, and hopped upstairs. He saw Wanda in front of Lance's door, eagerly listening to something. He stood up and put one ear to the door.   
  
"What are we listening to?" He asked Wanda.  
  
"Just listen." Wanda replied smiling controllably.  
  
Todd listened in. He heard the sounds of a guy and a girl moaning, light taps and rappings around the room, and thumping against the wall.   
  
"Yo, is that Lance with a girl?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nicole."  
  
"What?!"   
  
Wanda nodded vigorously. Todd smiled and laughed a very airy laugh. "Way to go Lance!"  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought?!"  
  
"Yo, this is a real shock."  
  
All of a sudden the house started shaking. The moans started getting louder. Wanda and Todd fell down and covered their heads, in case of falling objects. The house shook harder, and they heard Lance and Nicole project loud cries.   
  
The house settled, Wanda and Todd stood up and brushed themselves off. Todd turned the doorknob, and it opened. He and Wanda peeked in to see, a tired Nicole, wrapped in sheets, lying on top of Lance, who too was tired. They looked around the room, and noticed a few mirrored tiles missing off the ceiling, and every small, movable object all over the floor, along with their clothes hanging out his window.   
  
They quietly closed the door and let the tired couple, rest after they 'little' escapade.   
  



	11. Make Over

Chapter 11 - Make Over.

.

*Author's note - I'm not going to make this story drawn out like I started to. So...I'm skipping a couple of segments, they'll be included in an R-rated 'deleted scenes' story. Look out for that some time in the future.*

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Nicole said happily as she hopped onto Claudette's bed, as she slept. Claudette heard her sister's voice, and then groaned as she tried pushing Nicole, out of her bed. .

"Nic, it's too early in the morning." Claudette grumbled in a groggy, tired tone. .

"Claude, it's noon." Nicole responded, smiling.

"Well it feels too early. You and that damn boyfriend of yours keep me up all night."

"My, My, My, how the tables have turned." Nicole lay back onto her own bed.

"Bitch." Claudette sat up and threw a pillow at her. But, Nicole stopped it telekinetically before it hit her and reversed it, making a direct hit in Claudette's face. Nicole sat back and laughed when Claudette made a dive onto Nicole's bed to attack her and they wrestled each other. While they did this, they girls felt a gust of wind blow through the room.  While still playing, Claudette and Nicole to see Pietro sitting on Claudette's bed, in full uniform. "Don't mind me, just continue." The girls moved away from each other. Lance peeked around the corner, "Pietro, man, you haven't told them yet."

"I was getting to it."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Ladies, we need M in five." 

Nicole looked at her boyfriend, "Why?"

"Don't know. Myst and Mags want us suited up and at the army base in Greenfield."

Claudette looked at Nicole, "Let's do this then."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The 'hood arrived at the base, with that truck full of precious stones. This place had an ominous feel to it. "Creepy." Lance said, getting out of the truck and walking to the entrance of what looked like a huge laboratory construction.  M and Blob carried two crates each down an extended hallway. They came onto an enormous laboratory; the contents of the lab were predominately made of metal. Obviously, it was and old military experiment laboratory. Possibly taken over by Magneto after he decided to invest in "offshore repossessions".  Whatever it was, being there made M feel a sense of ere in the atmosphere.

They began placing the crates around the room.

"Yo, this place looks like a scene from Hollow Man." Toad said.

"Seriously." Scarlet commented.

"Welcome boys and girls..." They heard a strong male voice say. All the group members turned toward that direction, only to see Magneto standing next to a large object surrounded by a huge white sheet.  He smirked and continued, "...I hope you like our new headquarters.  It took some doing to cover up our location from that miscreant Charles Xavier; so be grateful."

A female figure appeared from an open door opposite Magneto.  Along with her were two rather large males. There was no question, that this was Mystique and the remaining members of the Acolytes; Colossus and Sabretooth.  "Hello children." Mystique greeted smiling fiendishly. She looked over at Magneto, "So, Eric. Shall we commence?" He gave her an approving look, so Colossus stalked over to the concealed commodity, Sabretooth treaded on behind the group of teens, while Mystique moved to a mechanism that must have controlled unrevealed item.

Magneto gazed at M, and begin stroll over to her. "My, Mystique. What a beauty our newest recruit is.  Now, I see you know what you're doing." M continued to stand there emotionless as Magneto approached her.  He placed his fingertips on the silhouette of her face. "It's nice to finally meet, this young woman I've heard so much about." M slapped his fingers away.  "Feisty." He said, "Now, I see what my son sees in you." He stepped away from her.

Pietro began getting offensive, knowing that his girlfriend was in that body. "Dad, What are you..."

"...Trying to pull. Right, Pietro?"

Pietro was surprised that he knew was he was going to say. "Yeah?"

"Nothing, my dear boy. She's far too young for me. Through the thought of a woman with power equal to my own certainly arouses me." He strolled back over to his original position.

All the teens had been freaking out in their minds by his comment.  _Equal in power?_ They all questioned.

"Monet, my dear.  As beautiful as you are in this state, you must return to your natural states." M did as asked, splitting back into two beings, Nicole and Claudette.  "Now, I will begin my presentation."  Magneto paced himself back and forth, before the mysterious object. "I know you all are wondering why I had you to smuggle loads of precious gems into Bayville and now into this base.  Well, they are part of an operation I've had in mind for years now.  These splendors are the key ingredients for a little creation I like to call..." Colossus pulled the sheet, and revealed the contents underneath. "...My Mutant Augmentation Apparatus.  This device intensifies your mutations that you've already mastered, and unlocks powers that you never knew existed within you."

The apparatus was a huge tank, connected to a series of computer-operated mechanisms that controlled how much energy was employed and the way it was utilized.  Magneto looked to the gang, and said "Thanks to Mystique, we have our first mutant test subjects."

"Nicole, did he just say 'first' test subjects?" Claudette whispered to her sister.

Nicole stunned herself, just nodded. Then she looked at Colossus and noticed that he was moving toward herself and Claudette.  "Girls, don't be afraid this will only help you."

"Like hell it will!" Claudette stated, "You just said we were your first mutant subjects. So you don't know what that thing will do to us."

"That's true my dear.  But it's not like you have a choice in the matter.  So sweetheart, you either go the easy way, and escort yourself over here..." Nicole felt and a large cat's claw, brush her hair behind her ear, and hot breath on her neck. "...Or Sabretooth and Colossus will. And I'm sure Sabretooth has no problem with that, do you Sabretooth?"  Sabretooth growled, and then said, "I know I like little kittens. Especially ones as pretty as you two."  Lance was about to jump on Sabretooth when Freddie stopped him. .

"Nicole..." Claudette squeaked. "This is really bad."

"I know that." Nicole answered. But in a matter of seconds, Nicole realized a possibly effective escape plan.  She started slowly, pacing toward Magneto.

"Nic, what are you doing?" Claudette asked rather afraid.

"Good girl." Magneto stated.

But before they could even blink, Nicole cartwheeled backward, kicking Sabretooth's head and slamming him into the ground. "Claudette, RUN!" She shouted. Claudette attempted to fly off, but Colossus grabbed her feet, preventing her from getting higher.  Mystique had grabbed a tranquilizer gun and tranqed Claudette as she kicked her way free.  Nicole wrestled with Sabretooth for a few moments before, picking him up and tossing him behind her so that she make a run for it.  Nicole successfully ran for the door, until she was pummeled by metal shelving. The shelving had become fixated around her body and a wall, and there was strong force behind it preventing her from breaking through it.  Magneto entrapped her in one of the simplest objects in the room.

"I told you before my dearest. You either do it voluntarily or involuntarily, and you obviously made your choice."

Claudette was starting to recover as Colossus carried her off to the machine.  He strapped her inside the tank, placed electrodes and a breathing mask on her head, and quickly left to watch her.

"Hey Magnus." Nicole called out to Magneto, and he turned to her. "If anything happens to her, I swear I will tear you limb from limb."

"Young lady, that's no way to talk to your superior, and the man that holds your sister's life in his hands."

Mystique juiced up the machine. The other brotherhood members watched on as the tank's bottom gradually filled with a green fluid. Claudette started infrequently shaking, they could hear faint cries coming from her. Tears started streaming from her eyes. Then you could hear her say airily, "Pietro...help me." Pietro turned to his father and Magneto looked back him with a look that said don't-even-try-it.  Then she said even weaker, "Nicole..."

Nicole fidgeted, "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!"

"Just wait, dear. It will be your turn soon enough.  Sabretooth, add the chemical."

Sabretooth took a large beaker, and poured it in an opening, that was connected to tubing that lead to a headband that Colossus had placed on her head leaking into her body. As the chemical flowed into her body, Claudette began screaming. Nicole couldn't bear hearing her sister in so much pain; the tears just ran down her cheeks. "STOP IT, PLEASE!" She shouted. 

But they wouldn't. As the last drops of fluid transpired in, Claudette started to gnarl, and bang savagely against the tank. The gnarling got louder and more vigorous, and her body started convulsing violently. The group of teens stood back, shocked.  They saw a tremendous cloud overtake the top part of tank. They heard the tumultuous cry of a hawk and the bottom of the drained tank, lay Claudette unconscious. She looked different though, her was a light brown, with black spots all over, and a big patch of white in the front; like the design you'd see on a falcon.  Her hands were now claws, like those of a bird, and she had wings with the same design and colors as her hair.  Pietro bolted over to Claudette, he carried her out of the tank and out through the door that Mystique came in.

"Looks like test number one was a success. Subject two are you ready? Silly me, of course you are." Magneto raised his hands and lifted Nicole into the air moving her over to the tank where Sabretooth was. Magneto unraveled the scraps of metal, and Sabretooth shoved Nicole into the tank, violently strapped her in. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I will." Sabretooth slammed the door shut.

The process started the same for Nicole as it did for Claudette. It was tremendous pain for Nicole, but she refused to let Magneto get her. "Why must we resist, Nicole?" Magneto said to her. "Sabretooth, the chemical."  Sabretooth poured in the chemical.  The pain intensified as the chemical dripped into her head, but Nicole was determined to fight it.  Magneto realized that Nicole was resisting the effects of the chemical. "Pour in the other vile, Colossus." He said.

Colossus spoke, "But, Magneto, won't that..."

"I don't care what it will do. Just pour it in. It's for her own good."

Colossus did as commanded. He poured in a large vile of a transparent chemical. The teens stood back as he did this, confused. _What is that going to do to her? _Lance thought. The chemical quickly started seeping into her. Nicole still continued to fight; she wasn't going to give up just yet. "Damn it, girl. Stop fighting it." Magneto commanded, "I need you for this to work."

But what Nicole and Magneto didn't know was that Nicole's anger and determination sparked an extreme force inside Nicole to effectively make use of both chemicals, and unlock the darkness within her.  

Nicole couldn't take it anymore, the forces in her body, the chemicals, and the energy from the machine was causing her to just lose it.  The pain jolted throughout every nook and cranny inside, and she let out the most unearthly shriek.  Lance couldn't see her like that, and the sound of her in so much pain was making him lose it. The entire room, began shaking, Lance was going crazy, and he hadn't physically endured as much pain as Nicole. "

"Magneto. Stop this now or this whole place is comin' down." Lance commanded. .

"Avalanche. This is not the time. The transformation is almost over."

"I don't care. Let her go."

Magneto waved his hand and sent a metal chair flying back at Lance. It grazed him. "Don't start with me." 

Nicole was shaking violently, and it was getting stronger the longer she stayed in there.

 The fluid inside the tank turned a blood red, and it wasn't from either of the chemicals. Nicole's state of mind was causing it to change. She was spasming out of control, and loud clamors came from Nicole. There was an immense spiral of electric energy spin around Nicole's body. Her eyes were changing to several different colors.  The laboratory started to shake again. "Lance, didn't I tell you not to do that." Magneto shouted.

"That's not me, Mags." He answered. 

"Well if it's not you then...." Magneto looked over at the tank, and it was filled with smoke. They couldn't even tell if there was a tank, because the smoke had seeped out.  All of a sudden, the tank door burst open, creating an explosive sound.  The smoke comes billowing out, and there's a dark figure in the mist of it.

The smoke clears up, and they are all able to see that it is Nicole with fiery red hair.  She has ancient tribal markings around her eyes.  Her clothes are torn to shreds, but they could see more markings on the lower region of her back.  Other than that she still looked the same.  But as she walked toward her boyfriend, everyone in that room could sense a much different, much darker, much more seductive feel about her.  This was not the same Nicole.  Nicole reached Lance, "Don't worry, baby." She said putting her finger on his lips, "I'm fine. I took it like a man."  She looked into his eyes, and he noticed that her eyes were a bright, fiery red.  She tried to kiss him, but she collapsed onto him.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next day, the gang, minus the test subjects, was at the boarding house contemplating the events the day before.  Magneto couldn't perform any more enhancements for at least another month.  Nicole's enhancement blew out the system, and caused Magneto to have to work on it before he enhanced anyone else.  But Mystique wanted to look after the girls for at least a day to see how their augmentation took.

Lance was extremely worried that Nicole was at risk of something. He really had feelings for this girl, and didn't want to lose her just yet.  He and the other housemates sat in the living room in silence.  A knock at the door startled them.  Todd went to answer it.  It was Mystique.

"Gather around, children." She told them, walking into the house. "I have news. Your friends are fine.  The apparatus unleashed energy and forces within the girls that can definitely benefit the Brotherhood in future engagements.".

"So where are they now, Myst?" Pietro asked. "I want to see my girl."

Mystique clapped and said, "Boys and Girls, introducing the new, and improved St. Croix Twins."

Nicole and Claudette came in the door smiling. Mystique continued, "I present to you, Claudette St. Croix AKA Hawkeye." Claudette raised her arms and spread out her new wings, she looked like an earth angel. But everyone could tell that there was a different quality about Claudette as well. She seemed more innocent, more delightful, and more angelic.  Mystique spoke again, "And Nicole St. Croix AKA Amazon Queen."  Nicole put her hands together and created an orb of energy. "Well girls, I hope you like your new powers.  Use them wisely."

Nicole jumped into Lance's arms, "Lance, baby. I've missed you so much."  She kissed him fiercely. .

"I've missed you too." He replied. "What happened after you came to? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine.  Mr. Magnus and I had a long talk after you guys left.  We have an understanding on the turn of events yesterday.... But enough, about that. I'm getting antsy just looking at you, you lil hottie.  Let's go upstairs, and do something about it."

"Nicole? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure. Now let's go copulate." Nicole dragged him upstairs.  Lance was concerned about Nicole, but he wasn't about to question nookie that he didn't have to beg for.  

Claudette stood in front of Pietro, and forced her wings back into her body.  "Can I get a hug, Pietro?"

He stood up, hugged her, and gave her a little peck.  "So what do you say we got upstairs and do like Lance and Nicole?"

"Pietro, are you serious? I almost died yesterday. And you want to do that? You're too funny."

Pietro was puzzled as well. His girlfriend didn't even want to give the others in room a PDA to make them jealous.

"Oh, yeah. I'd been thinking on the way over and I think we should cut back on that whole PDA thing.  As well as the sex."

_WHAT?!_ He thought. _She's lost her mind in that thing too, didn't she?_

There was definitely something different about the twins, and no one in the house liked it.  But the one's who really need to worry about them are the X-Men.


	12. The Wreckoning

Chapter 12- The Wreckoning

It's another long morning in first period AP Physics. Mr. Harkin stood up front and took roll.

"Donald Rollins?" Mr. Harkin called.

"Here." 

"Chris Smith?"

"Here."

"Claudette St. Croix?"

"Present." She answered in an angelic Southern accent.

"What's with the voice, luv?" St. John whispered, leaning toward the next table.

She cleared her throat, and then answered in her native accent, "I have no idea. It's been happening a lot though."

Mr. Harkin kept calling the roll. "Nicole St. Croix?"

No Answer. 

He called again, "Nicole St. Croix?" He looked up to see Damia sitting at their table by herself. Nicole's seat was empty. "Humh? Nicole's not here. It's not like her to miss _my_ class." 

"Mr. Harkin, my sister hasn't been feeling like herself lately. I told her to stay at home and rest."

"Oh. Then, tell her I said get well soon."

As Mr. Harkin began class, all Claudette could think about was Nicole and what she might do, after their enhancing. _God, I hope Summers gets here before Nicole sees him. _

================================================================

Scott stood in front of his locker, trying to retrieve his Physics book. _How could I have been late this morning?_  He shrugged it off, and searched for his book. He kept hearing faint sounds of airy breathing, around the hall. But everytime he looked at this direction, he never saw anything.  

Scott was about to go to class. He closed his locker, and on the other side of it, stood Nicole, in all black, leaning against the locker next to him. She had kind of a bad girl yet sultry presence about her.  "Hey Nicole." He said nervously.

"Well hello there Mr. Summers." She answered playfully, in the same manner as Claudette earlier.

"I thought you were sick."

"Well, Scott there are a lot of things we think about each other that aren't exactly true. Am I right?"

He laughed nervously.

"So how have you been in the last month that we've been split up?"

Scott was tense about what to reply. "Ok. How about you?"

"Better than I expected, actually."

"That's good. I don't want to sound rude, but I have to be going."

"Hey, Hey Now. What's your rush, hon? Don't have time to talk your ex? Can't catch up, and see how your old flame is getting along now?" She stood in front of him, stopping him from leaving, with his back to the lockers.

"It's not that. But I was just planning on graduating this year." 

"Me too. But I have time to talk. Why don't you?"

"How do you? You're a Junior."

"Oh, you didn't hear? I took a test, now I'm a grade higher."

"Oh ok."

"But that's not all that's changed about me.  I have discovered new things about myself. And I was wondering if you wanted to explore them with me." She pushed him against the lockers, running her fingers across his chest.

"Nicole, I have a girlfriend now. You know, Jean Grey."

"OH YEAH.... The bitch you left me for.  Well it's ok. I mean I have a new lover as well. I'm sure they won't mind if we catch up on a few things. Will they?"

"Actually, I think they will." Scott tried to push her hand away.

"Scott. Just hear me out ok?"

"Alright."

"Recently, I've gone through an awesome revelation.  I've been endowed with an extraordinary gift. You do not believe how intense this feels. All this fiery energy flowing throughout my body."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm offering you to be a part of this. You can share this amazing gift with me. Things would be better than before. Just think about it."

"Sorry, I can't see it."

"You can't see it?"

"I just don't, sorry."

"Summers, you can't deny what we had before. Now can you?" Nicole began running her fingers across the back of his neck and leaning into him. 

"No I'm not denying what we had. But it's over now."

"Are you sure it's over....?" She moved in closer to his face. "And not just on a break?"

Nicole looked into his eyes and Scott stared back. As he looked into them, was lost for words because, he'd began falling into Nicole's temptation. He didn't know why but he was going into a trance of her.

"Scott Summers, I've been longing for so time now to get you alone and tell you how I felt about you. Every night that I'm at home alone, I'm imagining that you're there to help me with my loneliness. I watch you with Jean, and I don't see Jean, I see myself. You and I both know that's how it should be." She gently caressed his face.

Scott was completely lost in thought by her. He whispered as Nicole moved in much closer, "Nicole. I can't...."

She put her finger over his lips. "Shh... It's ok, baby. Let Nicki handle everything." She leaned in and gave him the most passionate, intense, erotic kiss either of them had ever had experience. Scott wrapped his arms around her, as Nicole threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up and propped against the lockers, placing his hands beneath her skirt. She let out soft, airy moans as he sensuously kissed her neck. 

"I want you right here, Scott." She whispered in his ear just before, kittenishly nibbling on it. 

"Me too, Nic." He replied caressing around her inner thighs.

As she threw her head back, she saw an illusion of Claudette standing behind Scott. Claudette had been watching what Nicole was doing, through Nicole's mind; she was disgusted by her sister's actions so she wanted to speak with her mentally._ "Nicole, stop it." She told her with an upsetting tone._

_"Get the hell out of my head, Claude." Nicole retorted. _

_"Nic, this isn't right. You have no right playing with his emotions like this."_

_"It's not his emotions I'm playing with."_

_"You are unbelievable."_

_"What's with you? You used to be all for things like this."_

_"I guess I opened up my eyes to reality."_

_"That's nice. Now watch as my magnifcent scheme_ _unfolds."_

Claudette's image faded. Nicole and Scott were so into each other that they didn't notice the bell sound off, and all the students inside that building crowd around them. Scott was lost in Nicole's seductive rapture, nothing could bring him out of it, only the person controlling it. And she did so, as she watched the crowd; and the one person peer through it that she wanted to really see them. "Scott?" A feminine voice called to him. Scott dropped Nicole on the floor as she let out a squeak. He panicked after hearing the familiar voice. He turned around to a teary eyed Jean. Nicole stood up and fixed her clothes. Scott was baffled as to what got into him. 

"How could you?" Jean squeaked, just before running off.

Scott was just about to run after her, but Nicole called out to him. "Hey Summers."

He turned her.

She was smiling mischievously. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

Scott ran after Jean. 

Claudette snatched Nicole, and responded. "Yeah, especially when that bitch is your twin sister. Come with me."

They walked to the car, where Wanda had already been sitting in the passenger side. Claudette was lost herself now. Nicole got into the driver's side. 

"Wanda, what is all this?" Claudette said.

"Claudette. Get in the car." Nicole orderly calmly.

Claudette read her mind. "No. Oh hell no. I'm not doing it. And you shouldn't either."

"Claudette, please?" She begged. "Your my sister. My significant other. My better half. The yen to my yang. My first love. My one and only confidant. Please? I need you."

"You know I'm there for you always. But not for this."

The tribal markings started sketching on Nicole's face as she ordered. "Claudette. Get your ass in the car!"

She hopped into the back. And the girls drove off.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jean ran off away from Scott. She had gotten into her car, and drove the spot near the woods, where she went to clear her head. Once there, she cut the car off, and rest her against the steering wheel as she let out her cries of heartbreak. 

Jean sat there crying, when she heard a rap on her window. She wiped her tears, and looked up to see Claudette standing at her car door. "GO AWAY ST. CROIX!" She shouted. "HAVEN'T YOU AND YOUR SLUTTY SISTER CAUSED ENOUGH EMOTIONAL DISTRESS FOR ONE DAY?!"

"Jean, I'm so sorry about what happened today." She told her. "I have no idea what's gotten into Nicole. She's not herself lately."

"That's really gonna help me out here Claudette."

"Look, I know you're hurting. So if you could just step outside, maybe we could talk about it, ok?"

"Why should I? It is your sister that caused all this."

"Because I know my sister and I can help you deal with this."

Jean thought about it. _Well it wouldn't hurt to talk to her._ So she opened the door and got out of the car.  She stood next to Claudette, and folded her arms. "So...?"

"Jean you have to...." She trailed off, because Nicole sent her a mental note, _Don't you dare. You better go with the plan._

"I have to what?" 

"I'm so sorry, Jean." 

As Jean looked at her confused, she saw feathers appear on the silhouettes of her face, and her wings sprout from her back. Before she knew it, Claudette had lifted her off into the air with claws like that of a falcon. Jean struggled to break free, so she froze Nicole mid-air, just above the deserted highway. Claudette let out a loud bird screech, signalling her sister and Wanda to come out; But, no response.

Jean looked down and saw no one around so she lowered Claudette and herself down.  She left Claudette frozen and screeching to run back to her car and make her get away.  Unfortunely, her plans were foiled when she saw Nicole and Wanda leaning against her car on opposite sides. Nicole with a fiendish smile across her face and Wanda with a totally serious expression on hers. "Going somewhere?" Wanda called out. Jean panicked as she saw Wanda throw a hex at her. She stopped her by reversing it, knocking her to the ground.  Nicole cackled and moved toward her direction, "What you got, Red?"  Jean rose up and began hovering; she sent a telekinetic toward. The force was so strong Nicole went flying backward into woods.  

Jean floated over to see if Nicole was unconcious.  She hovered over her as she stared at her insensate body.  When out of no where, a great force sent Jean flying backward. Jean caught herself; startled, she didn't know what to do.  She looked out at where Nicole had been lying, and there stood Nicole, shrouded around thin bolts of electricity.  She began hovering just as Jean was.  "Sorry, Red." She said with wicked tone. "You're not the only telepath in town anymore. So you're gonna have to come a little more correct than that."  Jean was baffled, but she wasn't about to let her guard down.  Jean sent another force attack like before. But this time, Nicole stopped it, forcing her own right back at her. The two held off the other's attack. Jean struggled to hold it off, while Nicole was worked unfazed.  Jean's grasp was getting weaker, and Nicole sent an even stronger force to blast through and knock Jean out of the air.  

She tumbled to the ground, she attempted to crawl away but no luck. She was so weak that she couldn't move.  Nicole grounded herself around Jean. Jean faintly begged, "No. Nicole. Please, Don't do this. Stop please."  Nicole looked down at her, smiling; she squatted down, and whispered to her, "Nighty-night, Jean."  Nicole placed her hands on Jean's abdomen, sending a sharp electrical charge throughout her body. Jean was out, and would be for sometime. 

Claudette was unfrozen, she zapped over to her sister. "Nic, How could you do that?" She pleaded. "She was so weak that she couldn't even run away." Nicole slowly stood up, not taking her eyes off of Jean's lifeless body. "That's how it's gonna be from now on, Claude." She answered. "So get used to it."

Wanda was waking up, when she saw the twins standing over Jean. She got up and stood next to them. "Nice work, Nicki!" She complemented her. 

"You know what Nicole." Claudette stated. "You're a real piece of work."

"Thank you, sister dear." Nicole commented. "Now lets get her in the trunk. Mags wants her at the base, pronto. The bossman wants her on his side."

The girls then tie Jean up, and toss her in the trunk of the twins' car.  Nicole sped off on the highway towards the army base. As they drove off, Claudette remained quiet in the back. Thinking of what was to come later that evening. She knew Nicole wasn't in her right state of mind, and she was helping Magneto lure the X-Men into a trap. But there was one X-Men poster boy that she had it out for. Knowing her sister, she knew that nothing could stop her from luring him there. 

================================================================

"Professor, what's wrong?" Scott said, barging in conference room, along with the other X-Men. 

"It's Jean." He said, as calm as he could possibly be at the moment. "She's been taken."

Scott was worried. "Who did it? Where is she now?"

"I can't contact her, nor can I get an exact reading of her from Cerebro."

"It's as if she's dissappeared." Ororo stated, uneasy herself.

"She did manage to send a distress message just before disappearing. She sounded like she was being attacked."

"Nicole." He said to himself. "Professor, I have an idea of who took her. Can you locate someone else?"

"Yes. But who?"

The doors flung open, and all eyes were on them. "There's no need for that. I know exactly where she is." 

"Claudette? What are you doing here?" Damia asked. Claudette stand before them, suited up as Hawkeye.  A brown leather sleeveless top, with matching skirt and boots.

"I'll explain later. Professor Xavier, I'm Claudette St. Croix. An accomplice of the kidnapping. I know where Jean is and she's in grave danger if you don't save her."

"If you an accomplice, why are you here?" Damia asked.

"Because my sister's out of her mind and I can't stop her alone. You all were the only one's that can help me...."

"Claudette, I know what you're saying." Professor X stopped her. "We must get there immediately. Young lady, you lead the way."

"But here's the thing, I can't bring everyone. Or else We're done. I know which of you should come."

"I don't care who comes. I'm going to save Jean." Scott demanded, barging out to suit up.

"Ok. I need Rogue, John, Evan, Kurt, and Damia. Everyone else, I need you on standby in case things go haywire."

The professor agreed. "Hurry students. Jean needs you. Storm and I will be watching you from the Blackbird."

With that they were off to save one of there own and stop the now diabolical acts of Nicole and the Acolytes.


End file.
